Threats
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki's job is not that safe at all and it's up to blonde superman to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: THREATS

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status:

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

"Please call Ayuzawa" called by the Prime Minister.

"Right away sir!" hurried by the raven haired short lady carrying her trusty clip board knocked on a certain demon like diplomat and Prime Minister's trusted Ambassador.

"Misa-chan, his Excellency wasn't to see you" she said worriedly.

"I'll be right there, Satsuki-san" she smiled.

Walking the halls of the building where she works, she was greeted by the staff.

"Good morning, sir"

"Ayuzawa-san please have a seat" he said with a serious tone.

Misaki putting her professional face on, "Do you have anything in mind, sir?"

"Actually, I'm a bit worried about you"

"Sir?"

"Well, Mr. Hyoudou, your secretary gave me these" pulling out many papers, "And before you get mad at him, he did this because he was also worried about you"

"But, Sir" she was about to protest.

"Listen dear, I'm like your second father, your father had entrusted you to me after you started working. Child… I'm worried sick" he approached her, "Why didn't you tell me about these?"

"I don't want to get everyone involve" she sank.

"You know I arrange someone to protect you at all time, and whether or not gonna agree you're gonna be protected by the person assigned.

"As you wish, Sir"

"Loosen up, Misaki" he smiled, "And you need to meet them later after lunch in your office" he smiled.

"Thank you, Sir" after that she left sighing.

"What was that all about Misa-chan?" said by a Satsuki.

"Nothing much, ohh and by the way can you tell some of our people that I'll be expecting some guests after lunch"

"Ohh… well, have some preparations then?" she offered.

"Some drinks would do, thank you"

And after that she entered her office to have some rest a bit.

Taking out her phone, "Subaru-san, can you get me some lunch, I'm not in the mood to go out" she sighed and heard a positive reply from Subaru, "Thank you"

Finishing some work she finally took a quick nap.

"Misa-chan, it's lunch already" Erika woke her up.

Misaki with a bit of groan rubbed her tiredness, "You have a guest after lunch you know, and your sleeping posture is not lady like" Erika hissed at her.

"Just leave Misa-chan alone, Erika-chan, she's been tired lately" Honoka pushed her out of the office, "Well, have fun with your lunch, Misa-chan" she smiled.

After eating some takeout food she cleaned up herself, brushed her teeth re washed her face and put on some of her light make up, fixing her skirt and blazer to place and untying her hair, she was done.

Few minutes after she sat back to her comfy chair, Honoka came in and informed her guests arrived.

"Oh… Misa-chan, Aoi-kun forgot to check all of these so, it's up to you" she also added handing her some more work.

"As she read the papers, she heard some loud boots coming in but ignores it when, "Usui Takumi, reporting, ma'am" a boring tone came, looking up she looked at the blonde man with a bored looking eyes.

When another three came in, "Shiroyan, Naoya, Ryunosuke, from JDSF reporting, MA'AM!" came a loud one surprising Misaki and the staff outside.

"Ahh I see that the boys I ask arrived" said by the Prime Minister who came in.

"Misaki, meet Usui-san, he's a British military graduate and a current lieutenant of the RAF known as the Royal Air Force, he was transferred ny the UN here in Japan as the training captain of the new pilot recruits, he will be your new bodyguard watching over you 24/7, and these three young lads from the JDSF as well." He stated.

"I see, as long they don't bother, I'm fine with it" she smiled.

"Kawaii~" said by the three guys in a low voice.

"Well, then I leave them to you"

"As his Excellency explained, you have been receiving quite a lot of death threats?" the blonde asked.

"Well, regarding the fact that I refuse to have relations with violent countries and people wanting to have power inside our system, then yes, I do"

"Hmm.. seemed you have a dangerous job" he thought.

"Please take any seat you like, and my job is not dangerous like yours, you risk your life being shot all the time" she stated without looking.

"I guess" as he settled on a seat in front of her.

"So what time is your off duty, ma'am?" he asked.

"What are you a stalker now?"

"No… but it's part of my job to watch you so I need to know your schedules and all the places you need to be"

"I guess, I'll be out by three" she said.

"Well, then I'll be with you then, I'll start by stalking you from now on" he sain in a creepy tone making her shiver.

"Pervert" she groaned.

As they have a little get to know asking some few needed questions, it was already time for Misaki to leave, as the walk through the halls many ladies kept their eye on the blond wearing a full military combat uniform hugging his muscles and body.

Naoya-san, you three take the hammer, me and Ms. Ayuzawa will take her car" he instructed as the three followed.

As they drove Misaki wasn't comfortable having some new people following and gonna be living with her.

Arriving home, Takumi whistle and admired the modern box type home, entering it was even beautiful, it was plain white with a little tint of beige color on its lining.

"You don't have any maids?" Takumi surprisingly asked.

"No, I don't, I only ask a helper or a cleaner to clean my house twice a week, and I order food for dinner" she stated.

"I understand that you are tired when you're home but ordered food is not healthy" he said.

"And what are you now my nutritionist and doctor?" she glared.

"I guess I'll cook" he sighed.

"What ever do what you want" she dismissed and headed upstairs to change, "Choose what room you like though the toom from the left wing belongs to my mom and dad, while the other with a big S belongs to my sister.

After she said that, "Do you have a room beside yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want that one, I need it to keep you safe as possible" he said in a strict tone.

"Whatever"

After changing and headed to the kitchen the three other soldiers sat beside each other and waited for Usui to finish cooking, and Misaki on the other hand was surprised she got herself some new helpers, the three already set the table and Usui almost finished cooking.

"This isn't bad after ahh" she thought to herself.

~Chapter END~

A/N: HIIII I'm back! Hope you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"As Misaki woke from the loud yelling and accompanied with laughter and insults coming from the outside and not her alarm clock she remembered that she had new people hanging around her home now, washing her face and cleaned up herself, tying her let down hair she headed to the kitchen only to fine her head body guard cooking, only wearing an apron and his combat pants.

"Like what you see, ma'am?" he winked.

"I'm no pervert like you!" she glared.

Anyway hope you like English breakfast" he smiled as he plated the sausages.

"What was all the noise outside?" she asked taking a bite on the toast.

"I ordered them to get in to shape even we have a guarding duty and ma'am that's my toast…"

"Ohh… sorry" returning the bitten toast.

"It's fine you can have some, I think I made to many, I'm used of my brother stealing the food I make" he chuckled.

"What time are you heading to your office?"

"Around eight" she said eating the sausage and egg putting them on the toast.

"I'll arrange your car after we eat then?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks"

"Just doing what I'm paid for, ma'am"

After Misaki cleaned up Takumi followed as well, but it was a quick one in order to check and prepare Misaki's car, deciding it was fine and safe, he headed back inside to get his shirt and tell his subordinates that they'll be leaving soon.

After she was done Usui complimented her and drove her off to work, safely as they arrive they walked again on the hallways and many employees greeted her good morning while they ogled at Usui following her.

Settling on her swivel chair and Usui in front of her desk, the trio who followed stood beside the door to stand guard while the other stood outside the door, "You know no one would decide to kill me in here, just loosen up and take your seats" Misaki sighed.

"YES MA'AM" they saluted.

"I'm quite impressed, soldier. Your men is alert" Misaki complimented Usui"

"That's quite a compliment coming from the Ambassador" he smiled.

"Good for you then" checking some papers.

After their little chat Misaki is quite a little bothered with a certain blonde's stares.

"Can you stop that?" she looked at him.

"Stop what?"

"Staring"

"Why are you bothered?"

"Yes, actually, so stop it"

"Can't help it you're cute"

"Please Stop hitting on me Mr. Soldier" she sighed.

"Oi… Shiroyan, get me some snack, and out boss as well!" he called to one of his men.

"Coming, Lieutenant!" and he ran off to get one.

Usui sighed, "Why not take a nap?" Misaki offered to get him off from staring at her.

"You know I get paid to 'keep a close eye' on you" he winked again.

Misaki groaned and continued and ignored him.

Finally it was lunch time Misaki asked one of her lady staff to get her some food, but Takumi took out some bento he made.

"You had time to make that?" she was surprised.

"Well, I woke up early" he stated.

"I guess, you're a soldier you were taught to be an early bird"

After that they both ate, while the food that Misaki asked was given to the three.

While she eats she's doing her work, "You know you can continue working after you eat" Usui strictly scold, "It's a disrespect to the grace" he added.

Misaki put down her papers and started to eat properly, "Good"

After they finished Usui cleaned up and put the container away, Misaki on the other hand continued, Usui who's bored as hell, decided to stare at her again, but Misaki brushed it off wanting to finish the last pile, minutes later after she signed, "I think that's about it" she stood.

"Are we going back now?" he excitedly asked.

"Yes" Misaki replied.

"Though I remembered your food stock is almost out, I'll as the other two to buy" he informed.

"Sure, but I'm giving them the money" she replied while Takumi agreed.

After they gone back to Misaki's home, Usui changed to his tank top but remained on his combat pants and boots, Misaki who watched some TV was joined by Takumi with some pop corn, handing her the bowl they watched some foreign movie.

Finally after some few laughs at the movie they watched the two guys came back with a lot of plastic on hand, Usui instructed to bring it to the kitchen for him to put it on the pantry and fridge, later on Misaki followed.

"You know you're only on guarding duties" she stated.

"I know, but I still don't like takeout food and I don't want our hard working Ambassador to get sick, it's still my duty to take care of you" he said as he put the celery to the fridge.

Misaki shrugged and headed back to watch some TV, "You know you can join me if you want" she told the three guys who's standing guard.

"But, Lieutenant would get us punished if we leave out post" Ryunosuke reasoned.

"Just take a seat and watch some TV I'll handle him.

The three guys was hesitant when Usui came back, "At ease follow what the boss said"

After they settle, Misaki started to watched some action movie who stared by Ren Tsuruga that enjoyed by the other three, Usui on the other hand started to dismantle his gun and cleaned it, Misaki looking how he cleans it, "Have you ever fired one of these?" he asked.

"No… I haven't but I want too" she said.

"Well, I'll teach you some other day, besides you have a wide back yard and behind is forest" he stated which she happily agreed.

What surprised them is that Misaki had an unexpected visitor when her security system ringed telling her to open up the metal gate, "Mom?" She surprisingly said.

Naoya immediately let her mother family in, "Thank you, son" Misaki's mom thanked.

As the family SUV parked beside Misaki's and the three other's vehicles the family headed inside to be greeted by Misaki herself, Usui also welcomed them.

"Suzuna, Misaki's sister handed Shiroyan a box of cake, "Happy birthday, Misaki" cried her father hugging her.

"Is it my birthday?" she spoke.

"You forgot your own birthday again, sis" Suzuna said in monotone.

"I guess"

"Shall I make dinner, ma'am?" asked by Usui.

"Sure, and thank you" after that he left and proceeded his work.

"Misaki, we have to talk" Sakuya, her father flatly said in a serious tone.

"I understand dad" as they sat to the living room to talk.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako her mom asked.

"I was worried you guys might get involve"

"Honey, if we knew we'd be there to help you and keep you safe" Minako talked.

"good thing my old friend had made a move to help, he also got us some protection and made sure to have enough security at home" Sakuya said.

"That's good then" Misaki smiled weakly.

"Sis was that blonde guy your cook or the new bodyguard?"

"He's my body guard but decided to cook, he hates take outs" after that the family talked and laughed.

"But I'm happy you're safe now" Sakuya said.

"Don't worry dad, Mr. Soldier there is very capable" she assured.

"Dinner's ready, ma'am" Usui called.

"Coming" she relied and invited her family.

Finishing up their food, and he surprisingly brought out a smaller cake he had baked earlier, "Well, happy birthday, boss" putting up a candle.

"Thank you" again she thanked.

"The family sang her a birthday song and Sakuya gave her a present.

"Sorry if I don't have anything for you ma'am" said Usui.

"It's fine, your cake was more than enough" she smiled.

"Ta-kun" sad by Sakuya as he gave Usui a new call, "I'll be leaving my baby girl in your hands alright, keep her safe" he said.

"Dad, it's like you're giving me to him" and everyone laugh while she pouted.

"I will, sir" he shortly replied.

After some few words about Misaki's safety, the family left, the guards that the family had waited outside and now followed and convoyed going home.

Finally after a long day Misaki now settled in her bed and slept.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Thank you for liking my new fic, I didn't know you guys would like it but I tried writing it, I had a hard time researching some stuff to make it realistic and would satisfy you, please tell me if I have mistakes.

And to Blueberry Rose thanks for liking my doggy name, haha I was inspired with my Shiba Inu wearing my reading glasses, lol, and started to call him the nerdy dog.

~Yaj


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

It has been a week since their new schedule and routine had been going on, adding some of the teasing when bored at times and a few cooking lessons after Usui discovered why she didn't cook, Both finally warming up a bit and having to crack up with their three other companion which they deemed the three idiots and later on coped by the other office staff and Aoi who finally came back from vacation.

As their usual Monday morning Misaki cleaned up herself when she forgot her new bottle of shampoo at the kitchen, as Usui called for her as she prepares her things and forgetting she's stil holding he bottle and ending up forgetting it at the counter after she ate her breakfast.

Shyly calling out Usui from the top of her lungs, the poor guy rushed thinking something happened, "Boss?" looking at her peeking from the door, "Uh... I forgot my new bottle of shampoo in the kitchen" she blushed.

"Just go back to your bathroom, I'll hand it to you there, you're almost late" looking at his silver military watch.

"Ohh… then, thank you"

Takumi hurried to get the item, entering her room for the first time surprised him, no pink corners or girly stuff, it was all plain white and clean looking, though he spotted something in her open walk in closet that could be his new teasing material.

Snapping a picture he then immediately knocked on his employer's door handing her the shampoo.

"Thanks" and hurried to close the door, showing himself out and getting back to his usual duties with a smile,

Few minutes have passed they drove off to Misaki's office, Misaki thought of her bodyguard's grin was creepy but still brushed it off.

Arriving the two had settle on their own place since they met, Misaki on her swivel and Usui sat on the opposite side of the desk where he usually sit, started to play with Misaki's tablet which she happily lend for her not to be disrupted while the three idiots followed Aoi like a dog helping him with the errands and tasks inside the office, while sometimes the three helps the other ladies outside their employer's office.

"Ne~ boss?" Usui put down the gadget and slumped on the side of Misaki's desk.

"Hm?" Misaki raised her brow and dismissed it.

"Did you work as a maid back then?" after that question Misaki looked at him with horror.

"What made y-you th-think that?" she stammered.

"Well, this" showing his phone but not letting her touch it" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Please, just don't tell anyone alright?" she sighed leaving her work.

Usui didn't respond, "You see, I wasn't always living lavishly back then" she started, "And you see, I was in high school at the time when I started to work, I need to to help my mom and my sister" looking a bit down.

"My dad at that time was missing and left quite a some of debt for us to deal with"

"So you applied as a maid?" he asked.

"No, I actually wear that as a costume for the cosplay latte I work" she glared at him for cutting her off.

"Oh… so you cosplay" he gave a smirk.

"Shut it you pervert, I need to… it was the only decent place and it pays well" she pouted.

"Your father? Where is he right now?" he asked.

"He's back and paid his debt actually, apparently he looked he looked for a job that could help and that earned him enough to pay all his debts and make his own restaurant, his business was small but it grew" she smiled.

"Apologized to mom and helped her pat bills" with a small smile.

"To be honest, I never would have graduated and be on this place if it weren't for him"

"I see, but you boss?" he stared at her again, "I'm admiring you day by day as I get to know you"

"Stop it" she hissed, "Enough about me… tell me why'd you become a soldier?"

"It runs in the family" he plainly said.

"My grandfather was a veteran and still living healthily right now, my father, my older brother and my younger brother" he shrugged.

"Men in your family?"

"Well, yeah" dismissing it.

"But do you like what you do?"

"At first I wasn't liking it, I hate those some of my nosy subordinates and some other superiors but as I get to work better with my separate missions, I kind of liked it, like now" he smirked.

"Because you don't do nothing much?" she groaned.

"No, I get to work with a hard working woman, who knows how to be professional and stay in line" he complimented.

"Then I thank you to that compliment" raising her brow.

"You know boss, I want to keep that maid thing of yours our little secret, I mean just to two of us" he winked.

"Shut up pervert" and she continued her work.

Usui resumed plating with the tablet.

As she wrote down some things on her notes, "Say, "What is it like to be in the army?"

"Are you bored boss?" he chuckled.

"You can say that" she sighed signing the piece of paper.

"Well, some of my subordinates call it scary, but for me it's thrilling"

"That a new one, why?" she asked.

"Let's start off when you're a Royal marine, you are thrown to the front lines where you play hide and seek with death" he started, as he pulled the other leather chair facing him a little closer and putting his crossed ankles on top as he slouch his body.

"You're not scared of dying?" she asked again.

"Not really, I mean, I'm not attached to anyone, my mother we'll I'm not a momma's boy like my older brother, and neither a poppa's boy, I never had any relationship with women or get involve with any"

"Wait… does that mean you're?"

"Why? Does boss what to know? Or are interested on myself?" he gave a smug smirk.

"Never mind" she blushed.

"And like what you are thinking, yes I don't and haven't you touched any women, in the marines we were taught to be gentle man and only to touch women if they let us or involve our self to them"

"Tough life?"

"Not really, actually it has been pretty boring lately but after taking on the job and meeting you? Well, things got a little interesting" he winked.

Misaki groaned again and turned quite, "Let's just eat lunch, I know Aoi-san will be bothering you with your weekly interview with some publishing company again" he informed.

"I guess… so what's for lunch?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I made some Omurice and some sushi, just get what you want" Usui handed her some chopsticks.

As they ate the staff that taking a glance at them outside the huge glass wall giggled and chuckled on how they get along, "Say, Ryu-kun, what are they like at home?" asked Erika.

"Like an old married couple bickering but ending up making up with a sorry at the end" Shiroyan laughed remembering one memory of them watching a horror movie.

After lunch Misaki was accompanied by her loyal dog inside her office the journalist arrive.

Usui sat comfortably on the spot he likes the most while he listen to Misaki being interviewed with political matters and some rumors.

After the interview ended Misaki was yet again drove off by Usui back to her home and does their usual thing as they took comfort to the flat.

~Chapter End~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

As days have passed, Usui admired Misaki a lot as he gets to know her from the days they've been spending, he started to love her fun side and loving side. Watching her two days ago where he and she attended the foundation she had founded for the abandoned and sick children, where she plays and interact with them loving them like her own.

Now it was their Saturday rest day and hanging out at Misaki's home, Misaki laughing her heads off at the three idiot's antics while Usui sat beside her at the poolside eating some sandwiches he made.

As they are having fun Misaki heard their phone ring, immediately she headed to answer it, Usui who's about to follow her heard she screamed, and as fast as the lightning he bolted to find her being knocked by four men who was armed, one with a bomb and to their surprise the other was the gardener and the two others pointing a gun at her from a far side that she cannot counter back, Usui pulled out his gun from his holster and pointed it to the armed man with the bomb, diving to Misaki's side to protect her.

Naoya jumping on the other guy trapping him on a head lock while Shiroyan and Ryu exchanged fire with the two other armed men.

Misaki shakily holding on to Usui for her dear life when Usui hid her behind the flipped over wooden sofa, "Stay low" he told as he tackles the man with the grenade luckily the pin wasn't pulled yet thus he fractured the wrist of the man resulting to be disarmed.

Slamming him to the cold tile Takumi shot the man on the shoulder and both legs to restrain him, while Naoya Choked and temporarily neutralize the other with the tight head lock, and as well as the two others shooting them on some parts to restraint, Misaki looked at horror seeing blood onto her home.

Usui ran to her side to comfort her and carried her to her room, Takumi's bloodied pants and topless body tightly hugged Misaki, "Naoya, call the authorities!" and after that the other bolted to contact while the two others cleaned up the men.

While inside her room Usui placed her inside the shower glass and opened the shower to cool her off and tried distract her, as they wash the bloodied clothing, Usui still tightly holding her, "Shhh… no one's gonna hurt you" placing his chin on her crown, Misaki sobbing.

"I'm n-not scared about me be-being h-hurt" sobbing, "I'm scared because of all the violence and blood, and you guys being hurt, because of me… I'm sorry" hugging him back.

"No…. It's-" Usui was cut off.

"I know your job because you're being paid for" looking up to him.

"No" Usui said. "It's because I care for you, I never been so attached to anyone that I'm willing to kill and be killed"

"Lie!" she sobbed harder.

"Misaki, believe me, I could've killed that man right then and there, but I was thinking of how you would react because of trauma, I've seen a lot of women being traumatized" hugging her body tighter.

"Thank you" nuzzling her head to his bare chest.

"You're a brave one" kissing her top.

"How are the boys?" she asked about the three others.

"Naoya contact the authorities and they're on their way here, I'll personally interrogate those bastards" he hissed.

"Can we stay like this just for a while?" cuddling his large and muscular frame with her shaky body.

"Certainly, if it's for my Misaki, then I'll stay like this"

Petting her damp hair, "We smell awful"

"Yeah, because of the blood" Takumi thanked that's she's like her normal self but still worried about her state and might cause her fear, "I got blood all over you now" he sighed.

"It's fine, it can't be helped" both sat on the cold tile Misaki in between his long legs, "We need to get cleaned up, the police and others from my team will be here to help" kissing her forehead.

"I guess… but can you hurry?" she pleaded.

You know what you take the shower first while I grab some of my change uniform, and if you finish I'll be right here taking the shower while you wait outside?" he assured her.

"That could work too" Misaki nuzzled again to his chest.

As they planned they hurried to clean up, Misaki not taking long finished and worn some plain homey shirt and shot sports shorts, Takumi on the other hand with his plain forest green shirt and combat pants and strapped with his pistols.

And holding Misaki at the sala as they face some of their her friends and the police, many national security officers rushed to the aid of the Ambassador and asked many questions regarding the incident while Usui wanted to torture and scrutinize those men in interrogation wanting to end Misaki's threats and killers.

"It was all too sudden when I was about to answer a call, the gardener sneaked up to me, but I sensed it and fought back knocking him down but two armed men came out of nowhere and knocked me off and pointing a gun at me while the other after I shouted pulled a grenade" she thought.

As they finished the investigation, they left her to rest, the Prime Minister ordered her to take some few days off of work, as he will assign Aoi to do her other job.

Misaki's family rushed at her flat as well making sure she is safe.

"Ta-kun thank you for watching over our Misaki" Sakuya putting his hand and patting Usui's shoulder.

But Usui ordered some of his men to watch Misaki's family so Misaki would be assured, they were put to a safe house while she stayed at her own flat swarmed with many more guards, however news about her assassination scattered like wild fire and resulted to the swarming of media people around her estate.

Usui ordered a much more tighter security and more hounds to check all the people and vehicles that goes in and out.

As they rested through that troublesome day, Misaki laid in her bed, Usui beside her holding her still shaky hand, "Don't leave" she weakly said.

"I won't, I'll be here, and I told you I'll protect you right?" Misaki nodded.

"You're like superman when you jumped to cover me" she suddenly said, "But I feared you might get blown up with me if that man threw us the grenade"

"That will never happen, remember what you said I'm superman and I'm indestructible remember?"

"But superman weakens with kryptonite?"

"Well, I only weaken when you're sad"

"Stop being sweet"

"Well, that can't be helped since I like yo very much" he said, go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up"

And it will be the start of Misaki's chaotic life, but she remembered that he has a Superman that's willing to throw his life for her.

~Chapter End~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

The next morning when Misaki woke, as Usui promised he was there sitting still holding her hand and sleeping soundly, Misaki smiled and touched his perfect nose, stirring a little, she decided to wake him up.

"Mr. Soldier, I'm hungry" she woke him.

"Morning, beautiful" he teased.

"Shut up you alien" she pouted.

"I thought I was superman?"

"Nope you're just an alien pretending to be one, now off to make me breakfast" pulling him up, "And can you actually change your clothes? It makes me a bit uncomfortable you know" looking at his combat uniform, "I think another blood will be spilled" looking uncomfortable.

"Hang on" Takumi rushed to his room to change in a hurry and came back, Misaki looked relaxed as she see him on a plain khaki six pocket shorts and three quarter t shirt and flipflops.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Better" and he was off making her breakfast, some of his men under his platoon looked stunned looking at him being nicely asked by a lady which even shocked them more is that she convinced him only once to change.

After they ate they heard some ruckus outside the front lawn, Usui rushed to see what it was when some of his platoon pointed a gun on to some shady guy, "Hold you position!" Usui ordered.

"ROGER!"

Checking who the man was and found out who it was, "Kaname, there are times I want to shoot you for making a false alarm but I thank you for bringing what I asked you" he groaned.

"I was just returning the favor" shrugging and opening his huge kennel behind his truck and whistled.

"Bruno, Bruce!" Usui called and two huge dogs came to his front.

"KAWAAAII!" Misaki wanted to hug the dogs and what surprised them is that she actually hugged the two scary dogs that the platoon knew is terror ones and could kill.

"Ohh… and Licht wanted to come so I brought him along" pulling the sleeping kitten out of its smaller kennel inside the passenger seat.

"Hmm... he's grown too" Usui carried the little black cat.

"Are they your pets?" Misaki's eyes with the delight.

"I'll tell you inside" Usui pulled her by the waist and along as the two dogs followed his heel.

"What no thank you? You ungrateful British idiot!" shouted by Kaname.

As she sat back to the counter table waiting for Usui to finish cleaning up, Misaki petted the kitten on her lap.

"Why'd you bring them here?"

"Well, for some reason animals have powers cheering up people, and you need cheering up so I asked to bring them here"

"I think its working"

"Good then, now go to the living room to relax, I'll be with you shortly.

"I can wait"

"You sure?"

"Alien"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Whatever" and the dogs barked.

"They are specially train dogs for bomb sniffing jobs, and they're not just here to cheer you up but to also check people with weapons aside from me and my men" he finished.

"Cool, but why'd you get a kitten? I mean are you training him to be one of the sniffers too?"

"No, I just adopted him from the camp where I stay in Iraq, they don't treat animals well there" as Usui finished and petted his dogs.

Settling back at the at her room, bringing their breakfast and coffees, where he sat at the carpet with his dogs and Misaki joining they played a little game of chess where Misaki lost every time, "Where are the three idiots?" she asked.

"I asked them to do some interrogation and did me a favor of making those four half dead" he flatly said sipping his coffee.

"Why didn't you do it then?"

"I can't leave you"

"I have many guards now" she convinced.

"Ayuzawa" Takumi wanting to end the conversation about him leaving.

"Fine if that puts you at ease" she sighed.

"Good"

"Meyw" as the kitten rubbed himself on Misaki's knee.

"Aww…" cuddling the little cat on her cheek.

"It seemed Litch took a liking on you"

"I guess" and Takumi smiled.

Later on one of the roaming guard knocked on their door, "Your Excellency, you have some guests" he said.

Misaki and Usui stood up and both walked out her room, going out the first door visible from the first floor living room, the glass baluster didn't hide their figures as they greet their guests from the second floor.

"Aoi, thanks for the visit" Misaki stated.

"Lady, you know everyone's worried about you right now? and thanks to me who told Mr. Prime Minister the threats you've been receiving, now look what happened!" he scold.

"I know, and thank you" she sighed, "I was also worried about you guys getting involve" pouting.

"Why not take a seat boss?" asked Usui.

"Thanks, Mr. Soldier" as she sat on her soft sofa.

"Usui-san thanks for keeping he safe"

"Not a problem" he nodded.

"Geez Misaki, you're quite a magnet for trouble"

"What can I say my job isn't safe as it looks" she sighed.

" Regarding the fact you don't like those shady business man you meet in political dinner parties that ask about putting up shady business here? And hating those people trying to enter our country and teaming up with the nation's national defense to block them?" rubbing his temples.

"No wonder you were deemed as the iron woman of the rising sun" he sighed.

Usui whistled, "Heavy title, and no puns intended" raising his arms.

"Stop it" Misaki playfully slapped him.

"MIIIISAAAKI!" hugged by Satsuki and the girls.

"Awww… thank goodness they didn't hurt you!" hugging her tight.

"WESHHHHHH" the little cat suddenly hissed between her legs.

"Like master like pet" Misaki giggled as she put little Licht on her lap.

"Oh my, who's this little sweety?" asked Honoka.

"Ahh… this is Usui's pet cat, Licht" and the girls ogled at the little cute creature.

As they now settled at the sofa, Usui sat beside her, and started to converse like they used to, asking many questions and how she feels when Erika started to tease her.

"So are you and Mr. Bodyguard… ahem?" she gave a sly smile.

"What? Noooo!" she immediately refused.

Erika looking at her with teasing eyes, "Really? It isn't seem like it" she grinned.

"Erika stop it!" scold by Honoka.

"Stop stressing her" Honoka flatly said.

"I was just distracting her" she pouted.

"Suck it up lady, it's not helping" Aoi added.

Well, we better leave, you girl needs to rest, and Mr. Guard is in charge of making her feel better understand?" Aoi pointed at Usui.

"Roger that" he mock saluted and followed Misaki as she big goodbye to her work mates and friends on the drive way.

"I want to nap" Misaki yawned covering her mouth.

"Hmm… Usui followed, "I'll make lunch while you nap"

As Usui stayed at the kitchen with some quick cooking making Misaki's favorite food he ordered two of his men to stay at Misaki's door while three others stayed outside just under her balcony.

After he finished he brought the food up to her room and waked her gently afraid being thrown by a pillow or a lamp, "Boss, time for lunch?" he gently said.

Groaning, "Already?" rubbing the sleep off of her, the two dogs whimpered.

"Aww… the big doggies are hungry too" patting Bruno.

"I'll get them their meal in a quick second, don't feed them with yours understand?"

After that Takumi came back with two huge bowls, "I don't have their feeding bowls but I hope this will do"

Good thing the dogs wasn't a messy eater as they started to chow their food.

"Usui was then helped by Misaki clean up, and decided to have some afternoon nap, Usui settled on his chair while Misaki slept on her bed when Usui silently got up and talked to the three others who just happen to arrive.

~Chapter End~


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Three days have passed since the incident and Misaki now have been doing well and recovering, Usui on the other hand took most of the credits from the Prime Minister and Sakuya's praising over her recovering state.

Misaki now is having her daily papers signed on her study while Usui and the dogs played a little fetch inside the office, Misaki didn't mind since she was awed by the little kitten trying to take the tennis ball from the big dogs.

Funny how the dogs found the can of tennis balls on Misaki's tennis bag hidden on her closet and begged her if they could play, sighing she gave it to the dogs who happily chewed on them, Usui apologized but Misaki let it passed since the dogs don't have any toys to begin with.

Bruno who became attached to her approached her and dropped the ball asking her to lightly throw it, Misaki smiled and threw it towards Usui who then followed by Bruno.

Ryunosuke came in holding a folded magazine, "This might interest you, sir" handing Usui the folded material.

Usui opening the page where Ryunosuke had marked.

Usui looked at it with shock and Misaki looked at him weirdly, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You might not like what this is" walking towards her.

Crouching beside her and showed the contents, it was an image of them in the driveway bidding her family goodbye while Usui held her by the waist and she on return held his with a big red bold words written, "Protector or Lover?" Misaki took the magazine and read everything and as she finished.

"Sorry" Usui apologized.

"It's fine it can't be helped" she sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"I'll leave everything to Aoi, I hope he'll explain this to the media, for now, I don't want to get involve in such matter.

"In anyways, we could always make it true you know" he winked.

"Can you stop that, it's not helping"

"You know I like you right?" holding her hand.

Misaki pulled it away when Shiroyan entered with an envelope, "Am I disturbing something, sir?"

"No…" Usui sighed.

Misaki taking the big cream colored envelope and reading the contents, "What does it say, is it another threat?" Takumi turned to serious mode and bolted to Misaki.

"No, take it easy" holding his cheek that he decided to rest on her shoulder, "It's an invitation from the Prime Minister, I need to attend tomorrow evening" she sighed, "And this requires me an escort" rubbing her temples.

"Ahem" Usui winked.

"Good idea" Misaki clapped once and Usui grinned.

"I want to see my beautiful boss in a dress" he grinned.

"Shut it you pervert" she glared, "You know you need to have a fitting for a tux right?" she asked.

"No need, I have a military formal wear, I'll wear that as I escort you" he reply.

"Well, then, time to worry my own dress" she sighed.

"Mind if I join you choosing?" he winked again.

"Could you stop that, I mean really it's disturbing" groaning.

"BARK!" the dogs put down the balls and whimpered wanting to play more.

"I need to call Aoi for my dress" she sighed.

As Aoi arrived giving her some designs but no color yet and asked who is her escort, Usui proudly cleared his throat and made obvious it's him, then asking him what color is his formals which he said was black, with gold lining for his rank stripes.

Aoi drafted a quick design coloring it black, it was black mermaid prom satin halter neck off the shoulder sleeveless appliques formal evening dress, "I'll match this with a gold hand purse and you're good" Aoi with a shining eyes.

"Hm… I agree, she would look gorgeous in it" Takumi smirked.

"Shut it pervert" Misaki playfully slapped him.

"Anyways I better start this now so that you can wear it tomorrow!" Aoi rushed out and had been escorted by Naoya.

As Misaki continued with her work Usui offered to help her by reading some of the papers and just tell her if she should sign or not, and Misaki thanked him.

The next morning Usui's formals arrive as he asked one of his men to get some of his stuff from his own flat and bring it to the guarded mansion and the rest of the day both were doing the same work routine while the three idiots are the ones in charge checking all the security devises around the place, also the new hired staff so that Usui's house hold workloads would lessen.

As the duo heading down to eat lunch with the other three, they spotted the two dogs and the little kitten sleeping, "BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" both laughed so hard that it alarmed the others thinking it was something bad not noticing it was a laugh but a muffled shout.

Rushing to them they only sighed at the sight of the two, Misaki trying to get a hold of Usui and balancing as she laughed so hard at the two dogs trying to fit in little Licht's bed while the cat invaded the huge doggy bed that the two share.

"Wait let me get my phone" Misaki laughed as she take out her phone.

"What on earth? Get back in your own beds now!" Takumi laughed as he ordered, Licht however decided to ignore him and the two dogs who is waiting, Misaki took record and laughed so hard.

"You have silly pets" Misaki remarked as she now headed to the kitchen and Licht decided to follow leaving the two dogs to their own beds.

Later that evening, Usui all dressed up and so as Misaki, they rode her limo which was driven by Naoya and was followed by other four security personnel that Usui requested, leaving so many guards at home so that terrorist that threatened Misaki wouldn't plant bombs or ambush them.

Arriving at the party where she was greeted by the Prime Minister and some officials admired her beauty and how she got along with the blonde.

Many young women drooled at Usui's looks, a man in uniform with high rank showing his badges and colored plate showing his rank, with a side bangs as his hair look, Misaki on his hand as he proudly show her off.

Many also tend and wanting to get Misaki's attention, many men ogled at her and wished she was their date for the night however a certain blonde doesn't want to let go of her.

"How have you been dear? I hope you're doing fine after that attack" said by the PM's wife.

"I'm doing fine now ma'am, thanks to Mr. Soldier here" patting Usui's arm.

"Ohh… both of you goes so well" she giggled making Misaki blush and Usui smirk.

"Anyway, Miss. Ayuzawa, is it true that both of you is in a relationship?" said by a lady who looked like a ghost from all the make up on.

"I guess you have read the papers too?" she sighed.

"Truth to be told, that day he was just comforting me" she smiled.

"Ohh… I guess it was all a misinterpretation?"

"Yes, but apparently many still thinks that I'm dating Usui-san" Takumi looked hurt as she denied him that hard.

"Oh my, Misaki dear I think your partner looks a bit hurt" giggled by Prime Minister's missus.

"Are you in-love with our Misaki?" she further asked.

"I would like to stay quiet on that one I don't want her being upset" he said looking away.

"Goodness! It's true~" she squealed.

"Misaki, dear give him a chance" as she left dragging the ghost woman with her.

"Usui?" Misaki elbowed him.

"What did I do this time, boss?"

"Now I'm being teased!" she pouted.

"Boss stop pouting or I'll kiss you, you look inviting" Usui said.

"This is gonna be a loooong night" she said.

Many more approached her and asked how she is doing and telling her escort to keep her safe at all times when one fat man wearing a mafia like suit approached them Usui in alert mode and stood close to Misaki.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine sir, thank you"

"Hm… I guess you really are the iron woman of the rising sun, a threat and attack like that won't sway you" looking at her intensely.

"If I were you I better keep myself safe and follow demands" he said loudly.

"I know my boss isn't that weak like you, SIR, she is the woman I know who is not easily swayed by threats and not scared by any attacks, she however was worried of the people around her, and I proved that as the day I was with her on that incident" Usui defended making people look at them.

"You speak highly, kid, you better watch your back too, you got yourself involve in her problems and threats"

"I already knew that since the day I started to work for her and protected her, SIR" blocking Misaki from the mafia like man sights.

"You talk big kid"

"Mr. Kimura, can you please stop threatening my Ambassador, she had dome many things more than you did" snarled by the Prime Minister.

"Tsk" and the fat man left.

"Usui-san, I could've handled myself" she said.

"I can't let him insult you, Ayuzawa" Misaki knew if Usui would speak and call her name he meant serious business and doesn't want to be bothered on it.

"You're sometimes unreasonable you know" she sighed.

"There's no such thing as unreasonable if a man is in-love, Ayuzawa" he flatly said making Misaki stunned.

"Can we get some fresh air?" Usui agreed and accompanied her to the wide garden of the mansion, both walked in the garden maze, "Aunt Anne told me, if you reach the middle of the maze and stand with someone inside the gazebo under the full moon you'll be with the person forever" she said, "That's silly, right?" she giggled a little.

"What do you know it's a full moon" Usui looked at the sky as Misaki did the same.

"Why not we try?" he asked as he held her hand.

Surprisingly she did not protest and let him lead.

In no second Usui both now standing in the middle of the gazebo, "Miss. Misaki Ayuzawa, you might think I'm playing with you but I mean all the things I've been doing and saying and let me tell you a fact about soldiers, Soldiers are the biggest romanticist, and right now I'm obviously being to mantic to you"

"Usui, that is not funny" Misaki looking a bit distressed.

"I know it is not on my job requirement to fall in-love with my employer but it doesn't restrict me to do so" he said as he kneel.

"Please stand up" Misaki trying to pull him.

"Misaki, listen, I've been trying to tell you I love you for the past days and you didn't notice it a bit" he sadly chuckled.

"I get it please stand up, geez Usui!" she stomped.

As Takumi stood he hugged her, "Boss any reply?" he demanded.

"What are you getting at?" as she listen to his calm hear beat.

"Date me" he plainly said, "I know I have so much to prove to you since Aoi said you have high standards-" he was cut off.

"You don't need to prove anything idiot alien" pinching his cheeks, "You already proved enough" she sighed.

"Fine I will date you but I still hate your smug attitude" pinching his nose.

Usui smiled and leaned down to kiss her, he held her waist fully while she held his neck it took a while as Takumi chewed off her lover lip and stopping as they went out of breath.

"That was something" Misaki panted.

"You're my everything" Usui rested his forehead with hers.

And Usui leaned again to have another round.

"We should get back?" Misaki said.

"Yeah" Usui took her hand and placed it on his arm, "Shall we my lady?"

"Certainly" as they head back.

The ladies noticed Misaki's lips were out of lipstick when again the wife of the Prime Minister approached her and asked, have you both had your alone time?" she giggled giving the young lass the message.

Tilting her head, "Goodness dear, have you and this young man kissed because your lipstick is all gone and I think it transferred to him" pointing at his lips as she whispered.

Misaki deeply blushed while Usui tried to find his handkerchief and to his awful luck didn't find it, Misaki handed her white one and he used it and to their surprise the lipstick marked on the cloth.

"Thought so…" the lady giggled, "Both of you should join the dance" as she invited them to the ball room, Usui offered his hand and swiftly both dance the swiftly and smoothly danced the waltz.

As the night ended Misaki was tired also her partner, Naoya and the two others found the couple was very odd and so much more closer, Misaki dozed on Usui's shoulder as her by the waist, arriving home he asked the maid to change her to her sleep wear and she was then joined by Usui sleeping in his usual couch beside Misaki.

~Chapter end~


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Morning later Misaki woke up shocked at her attire and looking at her companion who's still in dream land with mortified feeling covering herself up with the comforted, "KYAAAA! PEEERVERT!" and suddenly attacked Usui out of nowhere, the poor guy who suddenly woke from the loud scream was about to stood up when he felt heavy on his lap and choking him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you the one who changed me?" she angrily spat.

"No, I asked Mamiya-san to get you changed and put to bed" he lazily replied.

"Oh…" letting go of his collar.

"CHECK THE AREA!" shouted by Naoya to the guards who came bursting in the room, however it left them stunned at the sight of their commander sitting on a comfortable chair being straddled by the sexy looking Ambassador, Usui who was almost half naked in the state that his dress shirt is widely opened and Misaki who's not wearing any lower pajamas sitting on Usui's hip and both legs in either side, hands on his bare chest.

"SOOORY MA'AM!" and Naoya hurried to push some of the guards out of the room while the others eyed Misaki, Usui glared at them and covered Misaki's thigh with his handsand scooting her closer to his chest.

Misaki blushed and hugged Usui out of embarrassment, "As much as I love you staying in this position, you have an office, remember?" kissing her which she returned and nodded.

"I'll leave you to change, I'll go out for a sec and kill some people" he groaned holding her right thigh and the other on her back.

Poor Misaki blushed madly as she rushed to the bathroom.

"PERVERT Usui!" she screamed with the use of the towel as her muffler to suppress the sound.

Grumbling, he might be my boyfriend but….. GGGUUUUAAAAH!" putting the folded towel again on her face, "I hate you…" and she continued to clean up.

Meanwhile outside Usui who was now dressed with military combat and a shirt started to give hell to those who entered the room, including Naoya.

"Make sure you finish all the drill" Usui grumbled and headed inside to join Misaki who already started eating.

"Morning" he greeted as he kissed her shocking the maids with his bold move.

"Usui, can you refrain doing that while I eat?" Misaki glared.

"So I can kiss you whenever I want except eating?" he smirked.

"Can you stop that please?| she glared.

"Aright" he chuckled and started to eat his own breakfast.

As they arrived back at the office Misaki received a warm welcome from all the employees and was surprised that her glass wall had been replaced with bullet proof ones, "What on earth?" Misaki wondered who asked it to be changed.

"And because I'm the person in charge of your safety I made sure everything is safe and terrorist proof" Usui said as he held two huge braided leash and one smaller one of the kitten.

Ryu and Shiroyan stood guard outside the office but still helping the lady staff if they asked them.

Usui played fetch again while Misaki did her papers as usual, Aoi kept bringing bundles, when it was time for Misaki to use her lap top Licht decided to sit on her keyboard and made Misaki gigglws.

"Aww…, Licht, I need to use that" picking up the kitten and placing her on her short skirted lap.

"Looks like Licht is a momma's boy" Usui chuckled.

"Momma?" Misaki crouched her brows.

"Why? Are you not my girlfriend?" Usui winked.

"Please…" Misaki brushed it off, "Alien, hmph" and continued to type.

"By the way why named him Licht?" she asked.

"Well, he became the comforting buddy of the children we resqued back in Iraq, and my german friend named him Licht because he's like a light from the darkness those children felt, quite cliché isn't it?" he chuckled.

"I guess he chose a good name, I mean, I don't know how would those children would feel, but I know this little guy kept me company when you were a bit busy" scratching Licht's chin.

Another silence followed when, "I wish I could be waken up like that again every morning" Usui suddenly said.

"What? With a shout? I could comply to that…" Misaki insulted.

"Nope… A beautiful girlfriend in my hip kissing me" again he winked and Misaki snapped grabbing the small square pillow on her back and threw it at him.

"HENTAI!" and they had a little chase which resulted to the dogs following thinking it was a game playing with their parents.

The staff laughed at the sight of the two, Misaki in rage and Usui laughing.

After Misaki got tired she returned to her seat and started typing again, Licht was now in her desk lazing on her bundled papers.

"I have a state meeting later after lunch" she informed.

"Copy" Usui replied, "But where?" he asked.

"Just in the top floor I'll be with the Prime Minister so you don't have to worry" she assured.

"I'll just wait outside then?"

"In which you prefer" she shrugged.

As they ate lunch, Aoi and the other ladies joined them and asked them about their relationship since the rumor about them last night spread like wild fire in the office while Usui tld them the truth which resulted to squealing and screeching.

After lunch Usui childishly asked her if she could help him fix his jacket and strap it, Misaki giving up and did what she was asked for, Satsuki kept on squealing and releasing some flowery aura around.

Standing guard outside the double mahogany door with some other security in suits Usui stood guard with ice cold looking eyes and stiff body.

Legs spread and arms at the back he worn his beret with bride and stood still, many noticed his serious and on duty side.

Meanwhile at the meeting Misaki was a bit uncomfortable and everyone in the room noticed it, thus the Prime Minister whispered to his assistant, suddenly a man in full combat uniform entered and stoodby her, funny how she changed from uncomfortable to her political business self.

After it finished Misaki called it a day as Usui teased her again not being used if he's not around her and telling her she loves him.

The other elderly officials noticed it and kept on teasing them too, remembering the evening party.

~Chapter End~


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

After they arrived home it was still early and Usui doesn't need to tend in the kitchen to make food because of the new house keepers and some maids, Misaki decided to have another drama marathon, Usui joined her who sat uncomfortably on his usual spot, Misaki sighed and patted her side, "Just sit here" Usui took of his boots and joined her to her bed and both watch the huge flat screen just in front of her bed.

"What did I tell you about that uniform of yours when we're at home?" she glared.

"Yes, ma'am" Usui hurried to remove his shirt and walked out the door, "Kyaa!" the maid squealed as she enter the room carrying a huge bowl of popcorn she had asked to make.

Later on Usui came back with a tank top and plain blue board shorts and flip flops but not forgetting his hand gun and holster, placing it in Misaki's side table he joined her.

Not noticing it was already evening the housekeeper called and knock to their door telling them it was already dinner, bringing their food they ate, when Usui said some information regarding the attack.

"Love, have you made enemies with a person named Takinori?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know but the name sounds familiar…" she stopped eating.

"Tell me about that person you know"

"Richiyo Takinori, I met him once in one of the PM's party he came in foreign bloob but taken the name his Japanese mother gave as he said, he works as company president in America but wanted to enter Japanese Government so that he could boost his business" she thought.

"And?"

"But I discovered many of his business are illegal, and I guess he hates me because I revealed it to the Prime Minister and got him arrested"

"He's not alone, love" Usui worriedly said, "He has contacts with deferent people in deferent countries" Misaki looked worried, "Don't worry, I'll do something alright?" kissing her.

"Are you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" she narrowed her eyes, "Calling me love and kissing me?"

"Well, this is how a boyfriend show his affection, honey" he winked, "Now finish your food"

"Yes mom, and whatever" she giggled feeling his sweetness effecting.

After eating dinner Usui called the maid to get the tray that's already been cleaned up from the table.

Again Misaki settled on her bed and Usui on his chair when Misaki sighed looking at his poor state having trouble being comfortable.

"Usui, sleep beside me, but promise me don't do anything inappropriate?!" she hissed.

"Yes ma'am the man excitedly joined her placing his two guns on her night stand where he can easily take it and snuggled beside her, "Good thing the dogs have their own bed" she sighed.

"By the way, I'm having a morning meeting then in the afternoon I have a live interview here at home" yawning.

"Understood, I'll have the boys check on the people entering and also their backgrounds before hand, I'll as Shiroyan to get their names and company" he said.

"Thank you" Misaki kissed his nose.

"I like that" he smiled.

"Don't get used to it" she hissed.

Immediately sinking to sleep Usui switched off the lamp.

The next morning Misaki woke up hugging her pillow really tight and seemed to enjoy the mild harness but remained a bit soft, "You're enjoying are you?" Usui chuckled as Misaki snuggled tighter.

Bolting, and looking at the person who talked, it was Usui "And before you castrate me, and tell me a pervert, you're the one who invited m to bed and invaded my space" pointing at his upper half Misaki's hand placed on his hard eight packs.

Misaki blushed and jumped off to bed and headed to the bath to shower, Usui on the other hand chuckled and headed to his own room.

Shortly after taking their breakfast, Misaki didn't want to mention the morning happenings so Usui brushed it off and let her have her peace, arriving at the office and immediately headed to the meeting hall to attended, Misaki as surprised Usui took seat beside her and was greeted by the officials.

As they started, "Today the Japanese Air Self Defense Force Major General is with us, Major General, Usui Takumi" he stood after the speaker introduced, Misaki was surprised looking at him, "He has reports regarding the attack and the threat bringing to our Government" and everyone in the room murmured, whispered and gasped.

Sitting down Misaki elbowed him, "I thought you were a lieutenant?" she glared.

"I'll explain later" holding her hand tightly under the table.

"Reports please" the Prime Minister asked.

"Understood" Usui stood straight, "From further interrogation with the captured attackers, we gathered some information that they came from deferent organization ran by deferent Underground business people or known as Mafia, in regards to the plot the person named Richiyo Takinori, a Japanese national and American business man wanted to infiltrate the Japanese Government as a high official, in reason of his Illegal business so that he could freely operate, planning the attack on her Excellency Ambassador for reporting and getting him arrest he called some of his contacts which from another countries who already successfully infiltrated their Government" Usui finished.

"Thank you for the report Major General, Ayuzawa-san, I know you're in danger but you are in charge of the foreign affairs, any thoughts?" the Prime Minister asked.

"I was thinking if we could call on some international meeting regarding some problems like that, an inter relations with other countries giving agreement on having a certain department in our government that manages the inner circle of our government" she stated, "It's like a secret department only the Prime Minister could hand pick the people in that department" finishing.

"I love that idea, well then we'll settle with a vote, anyone who dislikes the idea please stand and tell us youre objection" the Prime Minister spoke, surprisingly no one objected and stood only to clap their hands smiling at Misaki.

"Sir, we would love the idea, there is no bias back ground behind since you're the one who choose, thus we the other committee agree" said by the other lady.

"Well, that settled, Ayuzawa-san, would you do the processing of the new stand department and just give me signal if everything are in place" Misaki stood and nodded, after the meeting finished, Misaki stormed out the room in bad mood walking out on Usui, the PM noticed.

"Son, you better talk to her because I never seen her do that to you" he patted the blonde's back.

Walking in the hall whew many again greeted her, "Usui-san, are you free this week end?" a blonde looking lady in a very short and pinkish dress.

"I'm sorry but I work with this woman, 24/7" Usui snaking his long arm around Misaki's slender waist and rested his chin to her shoulder but what caught the whole department as they stared in shock to the scene was Misaki kissing his cheek with a smack.

In one motion everyone knew that the rumors were true, Misaki pulling Usui's collar going to her office and slamming the door everyone shivered.

Usui pulled down the wall blinds and the so as the door blinds.

Misaki looking upset, Usui removed his jacket and pulled off some few patches.

"Start explaining"

"Misaki, listen" he sighed and showed his two star patch, this is the parth that I usually use because I'm in Japan and I have a deferent rank here since I started" standing in front of her.

"and the Lieutenant shit?" she glared.

"It was my rank in the Royal marines back in Britain and in the UN, they call me that because I work for the international defense and the reason why I'm assigned to you" holding her hand.

"And how come you didn't tell me you're a high ranking official in the JASDF?"

"I thought you knew? From the everyday I wore my patches and uniform" Misaki blushed.

"Sorry" she blushed.

"I love you" Usui suddenly blurted making her blush to the roots.

"I still hate you" she pouted, "Do you need to explain more and tell me?" now glaring.

"Well, you might be surprised if I tell you I came in a noble family in England"

"In lighten me"

"I'm the second grandson of the British Grand Duke" he smirked making Misaki wide eyes.

"Noo…"

"Well, technically yes, and that's why I joined the Royal Marines and the fact it runs in the family" he smirked.

"Anything else?"

"My older brother is in the British army and Second Lieutenant in rank while my little brother out ranked us and joined the RAF, Green Beret and Black Watch, he likes planes he goes for Air Commodore which is Brigadier General in Japanese ranking"

He explained.

"Is that it?"

"Yup" suddenly kissing her nose.

"Can you stop that?!" she protested.

"What?" pulling her to stand from her swivel chair, "You have an interview after lunch so we need to be home" he said.

~Chapter End~


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Arriving home they immediately changed and headed to Misaki's room to check the papers that the three idiots already approved, containing the file of the people coming, their lunch being delivered t her room they ate.

Usui changed to his civilian which was still wearing shorts and leathered flip plops, "Boss, keep this" Usui handed her a walkie-talkie.

"How do I use this?" she asked.

"Just press at the side and talk" he instructed.

Misaki did the same, Usui picked up his own radio, "Hi beautiful" he then winked.

"Can you stop that" Misaki played along using the radio.

"I love you" he smirked at her flushed face.

"I-I l-loveyoutoo" and sank her face on her pillow, Misaki gripped on the radio.

"I love you" Usui placed his device back on the night stand and kissed her.

"Mou~ you're getting used to this, I hate it!" Misaki trying to push his face.

"Haha" he only laughed and cuddled her.

"When suddenly Usui's radio talked, "Sir, as much as we like listening to your… ahem affections to each other but we kinda heard some of you must kept conversations…" and it was Ryu who talked.

"Pardon us…" Usui sighed as he replied.

A sudden knock came to her door shortly.

Heading down they was the journalist from the baluster glass just the front of her bed room door, the camera crew was surprised she was wearing a rather plain homely clothes and a man following her coming out the room.

Greeting them from the stairs, dogs came to sniff the new people, some shivered from the growl the dogs give.

"Bruce, Bruno calm down" Misaki called and immediately the security holding the dogs leashes dropped the braided rope and the dogs ran to Misaki's side.

Taking their seat on the white huge puffy sofa, Usui took his seat beside her, "Good afternoon, ma'am Thank you for granting our wish that we could interview and invade your home even with the tight security"

"It is quite a pleasure to be wished and requested as your guest in your show" she said.

"And wow, ma'am I never knew you love to be simple" looking at her clothes which was a plain floral sleeveless dress and a pair of white flip flops.

"Major General is also present, good afternoon sir" the female host greeted, Usui only nodded.

"It's good to see you are cheerful as always ma'am" the lady started, "In regards to the attack how are you feeling?"

"I'm quite fine actually and I feel secured from all this security"

"Say, are feeling secured since Mr. Major General is the one looking after you?" she teased like a giddy teenager.

"With his capabilities yes, I feel safe since he already proved it the day of the incident"

"However, do you have any lead or know the person behind the attack?"

"I'm sorry but that is classified information" Usui spoke.

"I'm sorry for asking that, but in regards to our show home invation, can you tour us around your home?" she asked.

"Certainly" Misaki smiled.

"Boss, I think you call" Usui said.

"Really, can you get it?"

"Sure, can you wait?" Usui ran up the stairs to get the phone.

"Wow, you and the general have quite the closeness" the lady said.

"Well, since we're gonna be stuck for quite a while and I learned to fully trust him I think we need to get along really well too"

"Boss, the PM emailed you" he called from upstairs the camera shifted to him.

"Can you read it?"

"Sure, but I can't find my reading glasses, where'd you put it?"

"Night stand drawer"

"Thanks" and he entered the room again.

"Ma'am, I mentioned your closeness however, aren't you like a married couple?" the host teased again, Misaki hiding her embarrassment.

"He stays at my room to watch over since the incident and I feel quite safe when he's around" Misaki hopes she bites the reasoning.

"Well, I guess I'm still amazed with your close relation" she giggled.

"Misaki" Usui came down with a serious look.

"Tell me later" and he nodded.

"Shall we start at the back?" Misaki asked.

Walking by the halls and the kitchen they came out the door at the kitchen only to be greeted by the security standing around the pool while some walk around while one walk around with a Labrador dog sniffing around.

"This is my favorite place to hang out and relax, I don't swim much but I like the forest view and the garden my mom helped grew when I was starting to live here"

"Wow, this place is amazing, no wonder this place needed to be guarded well because some strange people might get in through here"

"Indeed"

"Though if you're not using the pool often are you closing this because it seemed this one has a roofing system"

"Usui, uses it for his weekend training actually" Usui nodding in agreement.

"Let's head to the kitchen?"

After they finished at the garden and pool they headed inside the huge modern and high tech kitchen, "This is my second favorite place" Misaki stated.

"Wow, do you cook ma'am?"

"A little, Usui here gives me lessons because this is his favorite place" patting his arm.

"Ma'am, I know you two are very close but wow I can't believe you even knew his favorite place" she giggled.

"Please Hanazono-san we're just often here" Misaki hiding her blush while Usui can't help to smirk.

After touring few more places and meeting the pets Misaki warmed up to Hanazono Sakura and became friends when they finally settled back to the sala and talked again, "Ma'am I'm sorry to intrude to your personal life but as we tour around the house I've noticed your married like affections and the knowing look the other security give"

Misaki sighed, "Wel,, I guess there's nothing to hide right?" looking at Usui.

"There were none from the start you know"

"We're dating" after that said Sakura erupted and squealed.

After some few more questions it was finally time for them to leave.

Later that evening the couple hd just finished dinner and now watching some news, _"Tonight in showbiz news~ Asia's heart and soul and the Asia's cold Violinist had their third baby"_ showing a little blue bundle in a red haired lady's arms while the man behind her smiled kissing her.

" _Top actor Ren Tsuruga and Rising star Kyoko Mogami confirmed married secretly in Guam"_

After the news ended Misaki now in bed and Usui reading some military files that had been emailed to him in his computer, _"Shizuko-san it shocked me to know that our beloved Ambassador is now off the market!"_ said by the male news caster.

" _I guess many hearts will be broken"_ the serious female newscaster stated.

Misaki who's sipping her evening milk almost spit it on Usui's face, "Well, no one would dear to steal you from me, love" Usui leaning to kiss her.

"And how so?"

"I control the military, and you still don't know what I'm capable of" winking.

"Alien" Misaki stuck her tongue out, "Is that something the PM asked you to do?" she asked.

"Nope, this one's for the joint training exercise"

"So you're taking part of it?"

"Well, I'm the commanding officer so, yes"

"Well the PM also asked me to do Inspection on the naval base and Aircraft tomorrow"

"Same schedule, so I will not part with you" he smirked.

"I guess" Misaki sighed.

"I'll be loading five combat helicopters on some naval carriers tomorrow too, and my old mates in British marines will be around following" Usui sighed.

"You'll be really busy" Misaki patting his back.

"Let's head to bed" he said as he put his laptop and glasses aside and laid beside Misaki.

Turning off the light and securing his old frien the gun beside the lamp they slept.

~Chapter End~


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Waking up the next morning, Misaki again snuggled her pillow when it suddenly vibrated, "You really love me even when in sleep" the man chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Hmmm" snuggling her face to his bare chest.

"Misaki, time to get up" nudging her gently.

"Five more minutes please" tightly hugging his toned torso.

"As much as I love to stay and cuddle in bed with you, we have an important proceedings today, remember we need to be early going to the Naval Port" convincing her.

Misaki immediately woke up, "Today?!" she burst as she sat up hand placed on his bare chest, "Why are you naked?" she glared.

"Well, technically you're the one who said I should take off my shirt last night and I don't know why either" he shrugged and poor Misaki flared in embarrassment as she blushed madly.

"Cheer u we'll be doing this when we're marred" he kissed her, "Now go take a bath because we'll have a long day" he sighed and Misaki ran to her bath room.

After half an hour Usui came back as he knocked to her room, Misaki giving him permission he entered, surprised she's still putting some light makeup on, Misaki turning to look at him who is fixing his combat uniform properly worn, snapping the full collar and new looking patches on his chest and shoulder, what surprised her more is he is wearing a whickered pattern sash.

"What is that?" pointing at the new item.

"Our family Pattern, remember I came from a foreign family and need to be worn in formal military gatherings"

"Oh…" Misaki looked at the big golden emblem strapping it.

"I almost forgot" Usui hurried to get something and immediately came back, handing her the identical item, "It's a formality that my partner wears the same since we're already known to public" he mentioned and Misaki blushed.

"H-h-how d-do I p-put this?"Usui helped her, when shortly later she finished.

Both were escorted by four body guards to their Limo which is not tinted, going out their gate was a chore due to the amount of media gathered and camped. Being pulled by two motor bikes in front and followed by three other black hammers, the traffic being assisted so that they wouldn't be delayed, passing thought the crowd in the bust street of Tokyo Misaki waved at it which was returned with the flash of their phone camera.

Arriving they had many military escort with many tracking dogs, Usui holding on to his own dog's collar when Misaki asked if she could walk Bruno, Usui handing her the leash surprised the others.

Soldiers saluting which Usui returned, they were escorted going to the training field and proceeded to the shaded stage waiting for the Prime Minister and his wife for the exercise, "Looks like it's official" teased by a blonde man in uniform"

"Hello, Igarashi" said by Usui in a bored tone.

"Guessing with the matching pattern you're already marking your partner, you're like a wolf leaving imprints" he snickered.

"You have three seconds Colonel to remove your face out of our sight" snarled Usui which Misaki haven't seen yet.

"Fine, Fine, I thought you were in a good mood" and he left with his raven haired companion.

Minutes later the Prime Minister arrived with his wife, "Good morning" he greeted Misaki.

"Good morning too you two" she bowed.

"Well, shall we proceed?" he asked as some Military personnel prepared two open military jeep for them.

Riding the convoy The PM and his wife was at the first then Misaki and Usui are at the back following, some soldiers ran with them heading to the port to greet the important guest and some others.

The PM laughed loudly as he peeked at his binoculars, "What do you know they're early!" looking at the huge Aircraft carrier.

After the Ship had been secured at the dock, Usui's soldiers are already lined up, carrying the Japanese flag and UN flag, the military bands playing when the conductor ordered to stop they stopped, medias were everywhere catching the scene live for the viewers and for the people's interest.

The PM stood in front with his wife and beside them was the Ambassador and the General in command Usui.

After the huge ship docked the PM awed at the planes and choppers being carried inside, and after the wide and huge stairs had been connected to the pathway where passengers and soldiers exit many men in skirts and bear skin hat lined up in front, upper uniform neatly worn and has a patterned sash like Usui although it was green and mixed with blue.

Bagpipes started to play and was followed by snare and base, as they started to march they also have many flag bearers much more than Japan, the band was accompanied by a Scottish flag next to it was a golden flag with red dragon, and then it was followed with UK's flag and Wales's and behind them was the flag of England which was followed behind by a blonde bearded man in full military uniform, full collar snapped together and had the identical pattern like Usui's, and behind the man was a mass of soldiers marching when another flag came to view which was recognizable as the Northern Ireland's flag and many really white soldiers marched.

Lining up in orderly where their respected flags are, the bearded man marked in front and saluted to the Japanese leader and his wife, with the salute returned and a hand shake he proceeded ho salute to Misaki also and lastly standing front to his fellow soldier he stepped closer and saluted and yelled something in English Usui returning and returned the shout, both gave a brotherly hug.

"Usui left Misaki for a while and marched to his own soldiers instructing them to line up and leave with a march Usui stood behind the Japanese flag bearer and marched with his men, the VIPs were escorted back to their jeeps when another old man in kilt and beret with same patter as Misaki's entered a black Limo, the VIPs followed behind the military march of their country whie the bearded man also lead his bagpipe band.

Later on they arrive at the training grounds Bands lined up in front Japanese on the right and the Black Watch at the left.

The PM and his wife was escorted back to the stage and took seat beside Misaki.

"Misaki's eyes were set on Usui and watched how he performs, marching towards the other commanding officer of the foreign soldiers giving his formality shouts while the other did the same.

After some few opening speech from the PM and from Misaki thanking them for the joint Military training they headed to the formal dining hall of the JDSF, many food and drinks were served for the other High ranking officials that came, Misaki spent her time with Usui who introduced the bearded guy and as Misaki noticed they have the same eyes and blonde hair.

"Is he your older brother?" she asked Usui who laughed after.

"Younger brother you mean" Misaki shocked.

"The beard gives it away, aye?" the man sighed.

"He just turned twenty-one" said by the old man she saw earlier, a proud man wearing his kilt, sash white boot and upper military uniform with medals and beret, "Takumi, tell me, is she gonna join the family soon?" his deep foreign accent Japanese voice rang.

"Hopefully she says yes soon enough" Usui replied and confusing Misaki.

"Takumi it's rude not to introduce us to you lovely mate?" said by his brother.

"Of course, Misaki, this are my family, my younger brother Patrick Scott Richard Rachester and my Grandfather Richard Rachester, the one I told you as the Grand Duke of England"

Misaki awed, "Nice to be your acquaintance, my name is Ayuzawa Misaki, the current Ambassador" the old man was impressed giving Usui a comical thumbs up which he returned.

"Where's Gerard?" Usui asked.

"I left him with my paper problems" snickered by Scott.

Usui chuckled, "You never change"

After some few talks and knowing each other it was time for Misaki to leave when the PM announced that they'll have a banquet later at evening.

Misaki called her secretary for a dress and was then approved and told that she'll have hers later to be delivered.

Usui left with Misaki riding the same Limo and was again escorted.

~Chapter End~

A/N: HAD TO DO A LOOOOOOT OF RESEARCH GOODNESS!~

-Yaj


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

As both arrived home, Misaki immediately headed to her room to change and took a short nap, tired from the event, Usui then joined her but he stayed at her table as he cleaned his guns and golden badges again.

Misaki kept staring at him with a frown, "I my Misaki jealous?" he chuckled.

"Shut up" she groaned and tuned on her bed.

"Misaki, come here for a second" he called still Misaki refused.

"I have something important to give you" Misaki turned with interest leaving the man to chuckle.

Misaki stood and approached him when he pulled her to his lap and pulled out something from his pocket.

As the black velvet box appeared Misaki squirmed and thought of one thing, proposal, "Hold still" as Usui pulled out the content it surprised her it was rather deferent.

"When I first arrive here in Japan when I was fifteen I was very close to my grandmother who took me in and gave me my first and last name and became their heir, she told me this necklace was given to her by my grandfather, the man you saw earlier, he may not look like it but he's more romantic than me. Misaki my grandmother told me I shall give this to the woman I plan to spend my forever" looking at her both breathing with sync.

"Are you up to the challenge marrying a soldier?" he asked, "It will hurt you a lot, but I will do my best to protect and love you" touching her forehead with his.

"To me, loving a soldier is neither a chore nor a challenge, I think marrying a soldier will be cool" she giggled, "Men in uniform are attractive" kissing him.

As their romantic kissing turned to passionate and heated one Misaki shifted to face him having the same position as she straddled him previously, but this time her hands cupped his neck and cheeks, Usui then carried her and gently placed her in bed.

Continuing their make out and turning it to something deferent which I will leave to your imaginations.

Few hours have passed and it was already 3 PM in the afternoon, Misaki woke up to the sight of Usui looking at her lovingly, "Had a good nap?" kissing her temple.

"Hmmm" snuggling on his bare chest blushing.

"I guess you did" he chuckled.

"Let's clean up, Aoi might arrive soon" Misaki trying to cover herself while Usui took his discarded boxer just under the foot of their bed.

"You can use my bathroom" she said.

"Thanks" Usui leaned in again to kiss her and handed her discarded items.

"Thanks" as Takumi disappeared inside the bathroom Misaki worn her previous clothing and brushed her hair.

Shortly Usui came back with a towel hanging around his waist and Misaki blushed.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it" he chuckled.

"Pervert" Misaki glared.

"Misaki, wouldn't you mind if I move my in your room?" Usui asked.

"Why?"

"Well, it's very much inconvenient to run up to my room and change then come back again, besides we're like married couple without papers" he pouted making Misaki blush on his comment.

"Fine" Blushing, "The other closet and drawer in my walk in is empty" she directed and Usui returned with a smile.

"Misaki hurried to the bath when her under stings, "Misaki?" Usui ran up to her.

"I'm fine it sting a bit" Usui hugged her.

"Well it was your first, go on and bathe" he helped her inside the bath.

After Usui dressed in shorts and shirt he called some of the maids asking to help move in his stuff to Misaki's room, after they moved his two huge military bags Usui brought it on the walk in and started organizing, hanging his two pair of formal military suit and one type B together with seven pair of combat uniform and two boots, he also pulled out his neatly folded civilian and holster.

"Is that all your stuff?" Misaki asked as a towel wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, I'm not a person to bring my whole closet" he chuckled and Misaki surprised.

Misaki looked at the beret hanging on the side.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked looking at her, Misaki with interest eyes sparkled.

"Can I?"

"Here" Usui placed it neatly on her head and chuckled, "You're like a kid"

"Well it's too big" she pouted.

"Get dressed" Usui left the walk in bringing some of his toiletries like toothpaste, toothbrush, shaving cream and shave, closing the door behind for her to change.

After he placed those to the bathroom he proceeded to finish his polishing, also polishing his knee high boots for his full collar formal later.

After they were finished immediately Aoi arrived and gave Misaki the dress which was white and thanked that it will match Usui's white full collar tunic.

As they were talking Misaki received a message from her family which made her blush madly, _"Congratulations Misaki, hope your happy with Usui-san"_ it was from her mother.

" _Tell Ta-kun that I'll kill him if he makes you cry"_ from her dad.

" _Congrats nee-chan you have your first boyfriend, remember to use protection (^_^) V"_ joked by her sister that made her blush to the roots.

Misaki was then dragged by Aoi and the ladies back to her walk in to prepare when it was almost time for the party, Usui following, "Usui-san what are you doing?" Aoi glared.

"What?"

"Why are you following? Aren't you gonna prepare yourself?"

"I am, but my stuff are in her closet" that surprised them.

Misaki sat on her makeup table Aoi behind her fixing her hair when Usui pulled out his own clothes and boots from the opposite closet.

"I didn't expect both of you to be that intimate" sighed Aoi, "By the way as much as I love that necklace of yours, you need to remove it, it doesn't match your dress"

"Can you make this one an exemption?" she asked.

"And why? What's so special about it?"

"Well, this one's a promise item, and it was given to him by his late grandmother" she blushed.

"Ohh my gosh, did he?" and Misaki nodded.

"Congrats girl!" Aoi squealed.

As she finished it was already a bit dark outside, walking down to the living room to meet the other ladies, they awed at Usui who worn a white full collar tunic with many braided golden aiguillettes around his shoulder, patches and golden badges together with medals hanged like a frame to his printed sash, knee high boots polished.

Misaki who stood beside him wearing a tube backless white dress matching his with a cute gold hand purse, hair pulled up with a little silver tiara like clipping her bun behind, linking her slender arm around Usui's elbow they admire the couple like royalties because of their get up.

Usui wanted a little picture because he liked how she looked, he asked Aoi to snap a picture before they leave, handing his phone both stood in the middle of the grand looking staircase of their home.

Usui then helped her enter the Limo and escorted by two motor in front and convoy of hammers at the back, this time their Limo was tinted.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: I had an awkward feeling writing this, I mean really... *blush*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~

Arriving at the banquet everyone turned their heads to the newly arrived couple, women turned their eyes to a heart shape as they saw Usui however they were turned down when they saw Misaki beside him standing beautifully.

The Prime Minister then approached the couple and congratulated them to the news of them being together.

Heading back to the crowd to greet the other official the Prime Minister welcomed the guests through the microphone and called out Usui in front where his picture was shown to the wide screen thanking him for the month's planning and processing of the alliance and joint training, when the PM thanked the foreign Commanding officer who facilitated the event, as another picture showed where a bearded guy looking like Usui.

Everyone laughed at the comment it looked like General Usui only with the beard, a blonde guy approached the PM to shake his hand.

Usui standing with the guy identical to him stood side by side standing in military posture, "I would like to thank his brother for arranging this Joint Training and event for the Alliance between our countries" the PM said.

Misaki was the first to raise her glass for a toast, looking proudly at Usui.

In the middle of a fun conversation with the other officials suddenly they heard a loud explosion, Usui out of his reflexes he covered Misaki protectively while other guests screamed in fear, many guards came to secure them.

"Misaki, please stay with the Prime Minister, I'll go check the area" as his brother also approached him.

"Takumi, please be careful" Misaki cupping his face.

"I will" kissing her.

"Stay safe" Misaki returning.

"Enough with the romance we have some idiots to kill" Scott grabbing Usui.

Usui sighed and removed his tunic and handed it to Misaki, pulling out his gun from his chest holster, "Grandpa won't let me carry one tonight" sighed his brother who then took the AK from a guard, "Lemme borrow this for a while mate" and ran up to Usui.

An hour passed since Usui left, Misaki was starting to get worried, Usui in a hurry came back and rushed Misaki and the PM out the place, many military people escorted and protected them. Safely and secretly loading the VVIP to another vehicle that would not be to noticeable that some VIPs are loaded, Usui instructed to drive it to the safe house prepaered for the Prime Minister and in this case with the Ambassador.

"Takumi?!" Misaki yelled as Usui remained at the venue.

"I'll join you shortly, we still need to know who's behind this plotting" caressing Misaki's face.

"Please be safe" she pleaded.

"I'll be with you I promise" touching her forehead with his.

"Sir, we manage to capture one alive!" called by Shiroyan.

"Good work, any other left?"

"Yes sir, there are four still firing back from the garden maze, sir!"

"Take them all down" he ordered and then looked at Misaki, "I need to go"

And after that he left, running and pulling his gun out.

While Misaki was on the car ride with the Prime Minister and his wife, Misaki was busy being contact with some authorities while the Prime Minister is talking to some associates regarding the incident.

"Someone had planted a bomb on my other limo, it was supposed to be our ride home" thought of the Prime Minister telling his scared wife and Misaki.

"I thought I was their target" Misaki told.

"Well, I don't know what came in them but I'm sure everyone in our parliament is in danger, not just you or me" he replied.

"I shall order the Defense Ministry to harden the security and appoint some escorts and body guards to all of them" sighing.

Arriving to the security tight estate the three VVIPs were ushered to the mansion, Misaki was then assisted to her own private room with a study and library.

As it got late Misaki already had changed to her sleeping clothes lent to her by some maids given by the Prime Minister's wife, it was a silky night dress and presently she was pacing back and forth on her study looking at the open window worriedly.

"Your Excellency?" a maid suddenly knocked, "Major General insisted to barge in your room" said by the lady worriedly.

When a bloody blonde appeared opening her door widely, "USUI!" and she jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"I told you I'll be home" kissing her top.

"You're a mess" she worriedly said looking at his arm.

"It's just a scratch" caressing her face.

"Still" hugging him, "Can you get a first aid kit and just leave it to my bed?" Misaki asked the maid who hurried to get one.

Misaki pushed Usui to the bath and helped him remove all his clothes, blushing Usui made some perverted remarks and jokes, while Misaki brushed it off and continued to scold him.

After he finished Misaki wrapped up in bandage his arm, however he doesn't have any change of clothes to sleep in, Misaki asked him to stay in bed and he complied while Misaki called the maid again to clean up his inner shirt and pants for the next day.

As Misaki came back to see Usui she caught him smoking with his pipe she was caught surprised when she saw him.

"A pipe?"

"Well, back in England and I was in training back in our camp marines are taught to be classy gentleman and I guess I use this when I'm stressed" he sighed blowing up the smoke.

Misaki opened the windows to let the smoke out, "Thanks"

"So what did you find from the incident?" she asked.

"The bomb was planted on the PM's vehicle, it was an attempt of assassination" he said.

"I know, Mr. Kamegure called earlier and told us that"

"I see" Usui leaned on the head board of their bed, "But we still didn't manage to make the man talk, the one we captured alive"

"It's alright, but what questions me is that how did the explosive manage to pass the tight security?"

"Good question, honey" putting his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "We presume that they planted the bomb after the dogs had checked the all the vehicles also we caught one of the security is the one planted it"

Misaki was shocked to know, "how did-"

"We thought of one thing, there are more snakes in our military" Usui sighed, "That is stressing me out, and the only thing I need to do is do a loyalty check secretly" rubbing his temple.

"I know you'll catch who is behind it" Misaki consoled,

"I know I can because you're my lucky charm" kissing her.

"But what happened? Why are you wounded?" she asked worriedly.

"Let's not discuss it, you might not like it" he dismissed.

"Usui Takumi?" glaring.

"One of the men threw a grenade at us brothers, good thing we manage to take cover" he shortly explained.

"Usui Takumi, thank goodness" Misaki hugged his bare half naked body tightly.

"I told you I'll be alive and keep myself alive, I still want to see our first born grew up" he winked.

"Enough with your teasing please" a tear fell from her eye.

"One thing that makes me weak is you crying, so please stop crying" Usui pinned her to bed and wiping her tears.

"Please don't be reckless" touching his cheek.

"I well" as he leaned to give her another kiss which turned in to deep and passionate one, his hand roaming around in places that it wasn't supposed to be, Misaki felt his stress and let him have his way if that's the only way it could let him relax and get away from his problems in a short while.

~CHAPTER END~

A/N: have fun with your imagination.

~Yaj


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Silent squealing and squirming that's the sound and atmosphere inside the bed chamber of a familiar couple cuddling, the maids are to hesitant to wake the couple who are cuddling snuggly, legs tangled sleeping.

"Ayuzawa-sama?" called by the head maid waking her up.

"Hm…." Tightly hugging the man with her naked body.

"Ayuzawa-sama" the maid tried again but this time Usui rolled and covered her fully the ladies can't help to squeal at the sight of a muscled man seen almost naked.

"SIR!" barged in by a familiar raven haired man.

"Ikuto do you realize I'm still resting?!" throwing him the pillow that they didn't use.

"Sorry to barge sir, but we have a new information" he seriously said.

"I'll be out shortly" he groaned.

"Usui" Misaki pinked his side.

"Sorry babe, but I need to deal with something downstairs"

"Okay" when Usui turned to see the maids he alarmed Misaki.

"Boss, I think we have some few guest in our room" waking her up.

"That better be" when Misaki also turned to see she blushed and asked if they could leave so that they could prepare themselves.

After dressing up with some normal clothes they meet the Prime Minister and his wife at the dining to eat breakfast, the maids who was present earlier blushed at the sight seeing the ambassador and the General.

"Usui-san, I've received news that the culprit behind the terrorism and threat is inside our government" the Prime Minister wiping his mouth.

"It is all true, sir. One of my men made the one we captured talk, however he doesn't know the name of the person however he gave us some identification" he said.

"Tell me why did he talk that easily and who is this person?"

"Sadly he's one of my men who's been paid and threatened" Usui stopped eating.

"Threatened? In what way?" the Prime Minister is in interest.

"His family had been held hostage"

"Sir" Misaki cut in, "You said someone in our office is the culprit right?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I think that person is present when we discussed about the new department, and I think they are targeting you to prevent such office to be put" Misaki thought and stopped eating.

"Indeed, I never thought of that, but do you have any thoughts about this things?" he asked.

"Sir, I think you better discus things like this with Usui, also I have faith in him that he'll be a good ministry of defense in regards of the new department" she stated and the Prime Minister nodded in agreement.

"Are you up to it?" looking at the blonde.

With a non he agreed, "Well, where are you going after this meal?" the Prime Minister asked.

"We're heading back home, but Usui will make sure that everything will be safe for us" she replied.

"Well then I'll leave you to the general's hands" the Prime Minister patted her shoulder.

As they left Misaki was secretly loaded to the limo and was drove off back to her own estate, Usui armed and ready for any attack.

Arriving back to their place, Misaki headed straight to her bed and took a short nap while Usui finished some few papers that needed his consent regarding the new matter his handling.

Usui then joined Misaki later on, but after they ate lunch and prepared themselves they headed back to office and reported.

On their way to the building many media camped out waiting for her when Usui covered her together with her other security.

Finally in her safe office she sat in a relaxed way and sighed.

"I think I need a vacation" she muttered.

"Hmm…" Usui continued to do his own work.

"You also need one" glaring at the pile of papers.

Usui noticed and hugged her from behind and kissed the crock of her neck, "I guess, then shall we plan it?" as he now kissed her.

"Any ideas? I mean you're my head of security so you know where it would be safe" she replied and covering his lips to stop him.

"I have one in mind but it's a surprise" he said, "Say, Misaki" he suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, we've done it twice already and I apologize if I didn't use any protection" he suddenly blurted.

"WHAT!" she slapped his shoulders hard, "You idiot!" she almost cried.

"Love, listen" his voice turned serious, "Are you afraid I might leave you or are you mad because your gonna be pregnant?!"

"I'm not afraid nor mad, I'm just angry at you because we're not yet married but we're about to have a child, and what would the public would think!" pinching his nose.

"Listen, if you're that bothered then Shall we get your name registered to my family registry?" he seriously said.

Misaki blushed, "You just proposed"

"If your wary that I didn't court you well enough then if you marry me I'll court you for the rest of our lives together, does that sound good enough?" kissing her and wiping her tears.

"In that case, can you give me a second?" Usui pulled out his phone and called someone.

After that Usui came back to comfort her when shortly a man in suit handed Usui some papers, "Misaki I want you to sign here" Usui pointed and it surprised Misaki it was his family registry.

"I don't want to make you worry or give you problem so I'm solving it" he smiled and kneed in front of her.

Misaki sighed and sign the paper making it official, Usui who had an ear to ear smile hugged her, "Mrs. Usui" kissing her, they were thankful that the glass walls and door has blinds attached.

After the day ended, both ere home and surprised Misaki as he entered inside the bath while she was using it.

Later that evening, "I can't believe this became our nightly routine" she groaned.

"Well, we're a married couple now right?" kissing her and getting her on the mood again.

"You know we should get a two days leave and tell your family about us personally?" he winked as he was on top of her.

"I almost forgot about them" she sighed.

"Well, how about tomorrow? We should visit them?"

"I guess, I don't have much things to do anyway"

"Well that's settled" and he cuddled her.

~Chapter End~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they start their morning, Misaki already dressed and so does Usui, they entered Usui's bullet proof hammer, Usui made sure he gut his guns loaded and stored it inside his vehicle and on his chest holster, dressed in white button down and fitted gray blazer and matching pants, matching his outfit is his casual brown leather shoes, looking smart and professional while Misaki chose her favorite white dress with black lace and ribbon on the waist, wearing her shades and summer hat to cover herself.

Misaki got surprised when they stopped over a mall, Usui put on his own aviator sunglasses and winked at her, parking his car on the underground parking lot they were followed by their three bodyguards from another car and parked beside them, Usui helped her out the car like a gentle man and put her hand around his hooked elbow.

Walking to the main floor of the building, "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Well, since you're my missus now I want to give you something that it would know you're taken" kissing her temple making her blush.

The three bodyguard felt a bit awkward being the third wheel but still followed because of the danger for the couple.

Stopping on a jewelry shop, Misaki knew what he was buying when they entered.

Usui then removed his shades and talked to the sales lady who's eyes turned heart shaped, "Do you have wedding rings?" he asked.

The woman stood frozen while other female rich looking women drooled over him, when Misaki removed her shades and hat giving it to the three behind them.

Usui noticed and teased her a bit, "My missus is jealous" he chuckled as Misaki glared.

Arriving with sets of wedding rings Usui looked for something that would match Misaki's personality and looks, choosing a beautiful ring with plain band and white diamonds wraps around the band elegant engravings were also wrapped above and bottom of the diamonds.

The other ring had the same design with the band but the head was flat with a dragon design, Misaki found it cool so she choose it for Usui, getting the pair Usui paid for it and inserted the ring to Misaki's finger with a smile, "It's official" he said making her blush.

While he was transacting to the three guards to check the areas Misaki spotted something catching her attention, asking the lady in charge to get it and put the engraving she told, the lady giggled and so did she.

"Did you get something?" Usui asked .

"I actually did" when the lady came back Misaki took the golden curb chain with a single dog tag pendant with white diamonds as the border and a standing lion as the engraving, Usui looked at it and checked the back he chuckled as he red what's engrave.

"Property of Misaki Usui" shaking his head, "I feel like a pet rather than a husband" he whispered.

Misaki put her hand on her wait and lifted the other with the new ring, "Touché, love" Usui laughed.

Misaki put it him as he admired and traced the simple yet elegant jewelry his wife got him, as they left they headed to some cake and doughnut shop to get something for her parents and sister.

As they arrive on a bigger estate where Misaki's parents live, may soldiers in uniform roaming around the area, dogs patrolling sniffing their car.

As the soldiers noticed them, they saluted to show respect to their commanding officer and the Ambassador.

Escorting them inside, the family maid called off the older couple who's having tea, Usui carrying the three box of cake to the maids, "Are those cakes?" Minako asked.

"Well, it's because we can't choose one so we decided to get three" Misaki sighed.

"Goodness, who're gonna eat those?" Sakuya wondered.

"We can share it to the boys outside" Minako thought.

Usui shook his head with a chuckled, "It seemed my men is like a family to you now"

"Well, since Misaki is not with us and Suzuna is at her university dorm staying, those boys is like out children now" Minako said.

"I guess, well it's good to know that they don't slack off and loves you dearly too" Usui replied.

"Mom, dad, we have something to say to you" as they stayed at the family room and their cakes were served on saucers.

"If you want to tell us about your dating relationship we support it dear" said Minako.

"Mom, it's more than that"

"Well, did Ta-kun already proposed to you?" said by Sakuya with strictness.

"We're married, sir" Usui instantly said.

"WHAAAAT?! How and when?!" Sakuya grabbed Usui's collar.

"Yesterday, well, we married because of some circumstances" Misaki blushed madly.

Minako getting what she's at, "Dear, our daughter is already old enough to be on that stage, besides, I want a grandchild" she giggled making poor Misaki even redder, Usui with a grin.

"Ta-kun, I'll give you my blessing" sighed Sakuya, "I trusted you and you never failed me because you protected my daughter and made her safe, I leave her to you" he finally said.

"I will cherish and love her, sir" holding her hand with her new ring tightly with his own hand with the ring.

"Oh my your rings are beautiful!" Minako admired.

"Thank you" Misaki smiled.

"Before I forgot, we should take a photo to send Suzuna!" said Sakuya.

"Can I have a copy later? I'll send it to my family back in England" Usui asked.

"Sure thing son!" patting by Sakuya.

Misaki and Usui sat closely together, Misaki's hand on Usui's knee while Usui's hand was wrapped around her waist visible at the picture, Minako beside Misaki her arms extended to Misaki's shoulder while Sakuya was smiling beside Usui arm around Usui's shoulder all were sitting on a long white sofa and a huge portrait of the Ayuzawa family at the background.

As they talked some more until lunch and as they ate, Usui walked with Misaki around the estate to do some inspection, Misaki decided to asked her parents that it was time for them to go for they have their own agenda.

As they left they headed back to the mall to get things for the pets since they've been good, especially the two dogs who work really hard to make sure their place is safe also another sets of cakes for the guards and some muffins for the maids to take home..

Arriving home, they gave the dogs their treat and gave Licht a new collar, Misaki changed to her comfortable silky shorts and stayed inside their shared room while Usui changed onto his gym shorts and tank top, as evening fall finishing with their dinner, Misaki was just finished talking to Aoi something from the phone when Usui attacked her again and pulled another of unexpected words, Misaki on the other hand is now used to his skin to skin affection when alone.

Misaki felt the cold pendant on her back when she turned to see him only wearing his shorts, "Mom wants to have a grandchild" he pouted.

"I can't believe you're doing this a nightly routine she grumbled as he carried her to bed, "Not tonight, I have a busy office tomorrow" Misaki scold.

Usui pouted and hugged her midsection, yet he still had his way as the Iron lady of Japan sighed at his persistence.

~Chapter End~


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Reporting to her office, walking down the familiar hall greeted by familiar people they are also used to see the couple walking the same pace and path.

A month have passed since they got wed, still, no one noticed the ring they are wearing and their status.

When another official entered her office to ask some permission, Misaki wondered why she was carrying a huge pad that looks like a maternal like strap for pregnant women but has weights in it.

Usui entering the office carrying some files sent to him, he now has his own desk beside the window, putting his file on his desk, "Sir, can you put this on?" looking at the strap.

"Excuse me?" looking at it with shock.

"The government is setting new programs for men to understand and appreciate pregnant women around Japan as a program" Misaki said and the lady nodded.

"And the department chose some high ranking official to do it" she snickered.

"And I'm one of them?" Usui said in horror.

"Aw… just amuse me" Misaki joked.

"Is this mandatory?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" replied by the lady, "Even the Prime Minister had worn one" she stifled.

"Fine then" he sighed as the lady strapped it around his combat uniform clad body.

As he started to work around, even the great Usui Takumi had a hard time moving around, especially bending and walking down stairs, Misaki however was really amused to see him secretly struggle.

"I guess I'll be really careful and attentive when you carry our baby" he suddenly said while they were having lunch, "I can't sit comfortably and I must say this thing is heavy"

"Well, they designed that to be realistic, the same weight as a child growing" Misaki took bite on Usui's food.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Well, this past few days you hated to eat your favorite food and it seemed you took a liking to all the food I eat" he wondered.

"I didn't notice" she continued.

"Shall we get you checked?" he asked worriedly.

"That won't be necessary" munching on his fries.

"I'm still getting you one" Usui took out his phone and called some of his men to prepare and make appointments.

"You're a stubborn one" Misaki sighed.

After lunch Usui needs to give the files to the Prime Minister containing the list of the people he recommended, as he gone out the place the ladies that works for Misaki stifled their laughter at his state, when Usui turned.

"TAKUUUMI!" burst by a blonde man in suit, "That in the Queen's name are you wearing?!" he asked.

"None of your business" he grumbled.

"WAHAHAH! WHAT THE HELL!" as his own brother took photos of his stte, "I'm sending this to mom!" he laughed.

"You won't dare!"

"Try me" he said in a singsong voice.

The staff kept on looking at them, "What is all the noise?" Misaki came out her office.

"Nothing, it's just this annoying people" Usui groaned.

"Is she your boss?" said by the blonde.

"Wife you mean" said by Scot who waved at Misaki who blushed, "But daaaamn… man, I though she'll be the one getting pregnant and not you" and he had another laughing fit.

The staff followed but some wondered the newly revealed relationship.

"MARRIED?!" Aoi burst as he was about to enter Misaki's office.

Misaki grabbed Aoi to her office while Usui glared at his brother.

"Great" he groaned, "She'll be stressed because of you" he sighed.

"Usui-san, I've been waiting in my office what took you so long?" said by a familiar man being followed by men in black, he was wearing the same thing like Usui.

"Pardon me, but I'm cracking up" said by Scott who was about to walk away, "Oh… and by the way, Edgar is here to see you and wants to talk to you about something, pfft" and he left.

"And who is fine young man?" asked the Prime Minister.

"This is my childhood friend back in England, "The new count of Wales, Edgar Ashenbert" he introduced.

"Nice to meet you young man" the older man shook his hand.

"What's with the pregnant look?" pointing at the vest.

"Ah! Well, this is for the new program that our government is trying, I mean it's for men to learn and know how pregnant women's life style, it's for us to appreciate and realize that men needs to also work at home" he said.

"I see, but why Takumi?"

"Well, I guess he's a married man and in a high position so we're trying it on him also" the old man laughed.

"Sir, I was about to hand this to you" Usui showed the classified folder.

"Well, sitting is not very comfortable" he sighed.

"Well, I agree" Usui said.

Back at the office Aoi is mad at Misaki for not telling him she's married and thought the wedding ring was their engagement.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, however, he and I planned to have a proper wedding inviting you guys also we would like to keep things low for now" Misaki ecplained.

"Be happy you're not yet wed on a church or a traditional Japanese wedding because I want to design all your gowns and dresses also, OMG I want to dress up your future babies~" Aoi squealed.

Shortly the other ladies barged in and congratulated Misaki, Usui came back sighing and sat to his desk awkwardly with the strap around him, "Just take it off, you look terrible"

"Since my brother came and also my childhood friend in one place, it's stressful" he groaned.

"Well, just take that off, I'll ask May-san to give that to other guys" helping him remove the straps at the back.

"I'll really do all the work when you get pregnant" Usui sighed realizing how hard it was.

"Well, I'll be glad if you do that"

"Moe~" Satsuki said as flowers started to come out and loud squealing.

"Well, we're leaving in thirty minutes" Usui looked at his silver military watch, unbuttoning his combat jacket, his golden tag fell off showing.

Aoi took notice and read the engravings he saw, "OMG, Misaki I'm really done!" letting go of the tag, "Like seriously, how can both of you be so professional yet sweet at the time?!" and he walked away leaving the woman to be flushed and teased by her office friends.

Later after they left, Usui helped her up the car. Arriving to the local hospital full of securities, Usui now walking beside Misaki around the halls of the said hospital one man dressed in scrub and mask suddenly tacked them, Usui covered Misaki and got stabbed deeply by very sharp surgical tool on his back however it was aimed near his heart.

Misaki screamed really loud hugging Usui trying to support him not to collapse when the three bodyguards shot the man dead on the spot, Misaki cried as she carefully guided his body to lie on the floor, "TAKUUUMI!" cupping his face.

"Misaki" he said groaning, blood coming out his mouth.

"Takumi, stay awake! Please!" caressing his face.

"I won't die" he said as he close his eyes.

"TAKUUUMI!" Misaki cried and the other hospital staff carried him to a hospital bed and pushed him to the ER.

~Chapter end~

A/N: thanks for the review guys, it motivates me to write as always *smile*


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

As the doctors and nurses already tended Usui, he is now placed to a suite where it was guarded by many of his loyal men, the Ayuzawa family rushed over to comfort Misaki and Usui's brother and grandfather who also comforted the still shocked and scared Misaki.

She admitted she was not afraid about all the blood but was afraid of Usui's state holding his hand tightly never letting go since she finally see and stayed with him, the hospital let her stay as long as she wants breaking their rules.

"Takumi, please wake up" crying on his hospital bed, Misaki remembered what the doctor said.

Takumi had an internal injury since the blade touched his heart, it might take a while to heal and get him to wake up because of the drugs they kept on giving him.

Misaki caressing his oxygen masked face, tracing his jaw lines, "Takumi, please fight" she cried.

Though she was still thankful that the stab only caused minor injury that touched his heart and didn't penetrate, Misaki scared of looking at him with all those many monitors stuck to his chest and head, and gauze swapped around his chest.

Half naked inside the clean suite, Misaki already changed on her clean homey dress that her mother brought over for her.

A week have passed since Usui got shot, he wakes up in a short while but will slept though the day later, Misaki was thankful he's awake however the doctor still insisted that he's in a very sensitive situation.

Misaki was already done with her office the number of her bodyguards increased, while her original three guards are investigating things, she was surprise there are three more people inside Usui's room, looking at a blonde woman identical to her husband Usui she remembered his family in England.

"I heard many wonderful things from my son about you dear" the woman looked with sadness on her eyes.

"He's a great man as well ma'am" Misaki's sadness though the week she kept poured it all out as the blonde woman hugged her.

"I know how you feel, dear, as a mother of three soldiers with a husband who almost killed me from worry" the man behind her sweat dropped and shivered.

"It's all my fault he got stabbed and stayed like that" she cried.

"Takumi, chose that kind of work environment, dear, I as a mother feels really sad, but I know Takumi will wake up fully and be with us" hugging the crying Misaki.

"Thank you for coming" Misaki sobbed.

"Father called us and told what happened and also mentioned your state regarding to what happened, so me and Yuu came as soon as we can, also Gerard followed to see his brothers.

A raven haired man smiled at her way, "I'm the oldest son" he introduced.

"I know, Takumi mentioned" she gave her acknowledgement, "I'm back" she proceeded to peck Usui's lips.

Caressing his face, Patricia saw how Misaki loved her son by the way she touch and cries for him, also she thought of easing her, knowing she is still blaming herself for what happened.

Later one Misaki and Patricia proceeded to talk some personal matters and Patricia instantly loved Misaki.

"Dear, you should always think that loving a soldier is really hard, many heart ache and worry some moments would happened just like now, however you are in a lucky state because my son is stationed and works for you so you can avoid this things next time by thinking of other safe things you can do" Misaki nodded and agreed on what she said wanting to avoid such things happening again.

"Ba-babe?" Usui manage to say through his oxygen.

"Takumi!" Misaki rushed to hold his hand.

"Sorry I fell asleep again" he smiled a bit.

Yu called the doctor who rushed to the room, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel heavy but fine" he manage to say.

"Well, since you feel that way it's a good news because we'll take off the medicine that makes you sleep, you can see your wife more often now" he laughed, "But please lessen the movements, we don't want to stress the wound, do you understand?"

"I'll make sure of that" she said.

"Takumi" said by Patricia.

"Mother" he smiled.

"It's good you're awake, you've been a bad husband making your wife worry" she scold.

"For that I apologize, I'll make it up with her when I get better" holding her hand.

Another week have manage to pass, Usui now can freely sit and be pushed on his wheel chair and sent home, however they're staying a day at the hospital because he caught Misaki running to the bathroom to throw up, for Misaki not to worry him, she agreed to have a check up today but both suddenly got transferred to deferent doctor recommended by Usui's doctor.

To their surprise it was an OB, Misaki how ever saw it was coming though she wasn't scared of any results because Usui will be with her.

As Misaki run down some test, they patiently waited, later on the lady doctor (Usui insisted) came back with the results, and she was also well aware of the man's injuries and state she warned him.

"Sir, I would announce the result but please restrain from moving around" she said and Usui agreed.

"Well, congratulations you'll soon be mommy and daddy" she quickly said.

"How long am I?" Misaki asked happily.

"We still don't know we need to get more test, is it alright?" Usui was speechless and was to happy, however he was restricted to jump around or carry his wife.

"You can do it now!" he pressed Misaki.

"Fine fine, besides I want to know" she smiled.

Usui stood and tried to help her to lay down, applying a cold gel on her belly and used the ultrasound scope.

It took a bit longer but the couple waited and when the doctor came back, "Well, you're a four weeks long, and congratulations" Misaki thought it was a month already, which means the baby was made after they got married, sing it was already two weeks passed since Usui almost killed.

Usui was over the moon thinking he'll be a father soon and even more happy because he got the love of his life pregnant.

Holding Misaki's hand tightly with a happy grin in his face avoiding to move around and behaving like a good boy not stressing his wounds so it will heal quicker.

Getting back to their suite, his own doctor brought the files that need to be signed for his discharge, "I advice you need to have a month off of work to heal the internal wound, also you may take a month vacation if you want I'll make you a request" he offered.

Usui looked at Misaki who then smiled, "I get it, I'll also get a leave and make a letter for the Prime Minister, I know he'll understand" wraping her arms around Usui's neck from behind as he sat on his wheel chair.

"Can I walk around now?" he asked if he can leave the wheel chair.

"Yes you may, you can even roam freely now, however you might not do any nightly activity for a while" the doctor winked.

Usui sighed, "And I was looking forward to it too"

"Maybe another two weeks but you can't stress yourself too much" he laughed.

Misaki blushed at the conversation, "Takumi!" she glared.

"What can I say I missed you" kissing her.

"Goodness, young couples" he laughed as he left.

"TAAAKUMIIII!" ran by another British blonde with a caramel colored hair lady with him.

"Lydia-san, Edgar-san" Misaki greeted, "Good you can stop by" she smiled.

"Congratulations, you well be discharge today!" Edgar burst.

"We came to help you back at your place" Lydia said.

"Well, it's a good thing your wife is best friends' with my wife" Edgar said.

"Are mother and father still staying at our house?" Usui asked.

"Yes, they're waiting now and throwing a party for your discharge he said.

"That's great then" Misaki smiled.

As the other couple prepared the many guards who came to assist and protect the important couple, "Well, it's a good time to announce to them too" he chuckled.

"I wonder how will they react" Misaki thought.

"I bet they'll be hap also" patting her hand which was resting on his shoulder.

~Chapter End~

A/N: you guessed it right! Edgar and Lydia from Earl and Fairy (I'm a big fan also.)

And to another one asking if how many times Usui will get hurt? Well I'm not gonna answer that (Please I'm not a sadist)

And about the baby vest? There's more to come to that (LOL)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Guys your reviews is not posting promptly, so I'm having problems replying to you however I've read them on my gmail, so don't worry, I love you all and I will continue to update!

For Violet-san: I think they've had a lot of Yoga routine every night, lol.

And sorry for this chap I don't feel well, that's why it's late and it sucks *sad face* but next chap I'll do my best!

~Chapter 17~

Arriving home Usui was surprised with a small family party together with their staff, as they had a barbeque at the back suddenly the couple called their attention.

Looking at them, Usui held her hand, "Well we got some good news" he said.

Smiling, "We'll have another family member joining for another eight months" Misaki said.

Minako getting the message she gasped together with Patricia, "A BABY!" the both said and Sakuya fainted.

"How long are you?!" the ladies asked.

"Four weeks" she finally said.

"I can't to dress the baby up!" Aoi declared.

"Please give birth fast, I can't take it this dude, kept barging in my room and insist to wear clothes he made" said by Scott hiding behind his grandfather followed by a laugh.

"No wonder Aoi-chan had been occupied" giggled by the office girls.

"Now that you both are gonna have a baby, I want you both to have a proper wedding" pouted Patricia.

"I always dreamed of my daughter on a wedding dress Minako giggled.

"If you're planning of a wedding then count me in, I want to design my boss's dress!" pressed Aoi.

"Why certainly~" the two older women asked as they saw all his designs.

"Speaking of wedding when's the wedding?!" asked by Richard.

"Well, if possible I would like it to be around this month, I mean this is going to be my long vacation since the doctor ordered not to report for a month" he said.

"Well, in that case I'll start with the designs!" Aoi declared.

As they continued on, the three men that works for Usui talked to him in private about what happened to the hospital.

"Sir, we dug up some information on the incident from the people back at the camp, apparently that person who stabbed you is actually targeting you, and we discovered many of your men is actually working for another person" said by Naoya.

"Me and the other loyal soldiers took it upon our hands to arrest secretly those who gone against the government" Ryo said.

"I want to discuss this when I'm better, I don't want to worry our boss, she's pregnant" after that the boys congratulated him.

Later on the Prime Minister arrived with his wife, congratulated Usui on his discharge and was surprised by the news that his Ambassador is a soon to be mother he was also happy thinking he'll be a grandfather too.

Having their alone time beside the pool both relaxing with the dogs, the kitten was being held by Patricia.

"Misa-chan, What do you want to name our baby?" kissing her top.

"I don't know, well considering we still don't know what the gender is" she said, "But if it is a boy I would like to name it Takuma"

"Why Takuma?"

"Let's see, well, it resemble your name" she answered.

"Well, can I name it if it is a girl?"

"Do you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to name it Hime"

"Hime?" she wondered.

"Well, she'll be our princess, and the center of our world also you'll be my queen" he winked.

"You're still sappy as ever despite being stabbed in the heart.

"The love and shape will never change as long as I remember you, and if I lost my memory, I will still love you" he kissed her.

"Stop it!" she giggled because she's happy things turned out well.

"I've been thinking for our month's leave"

"Hmm?" she wondered what he thinks.

"I think we should go to England in our vacation, I mean visit the place where I was born?" he persuaded.

"I would like that, also I know we'll be safe there" she smiled.

"You know, we'll be busy since they want a grand wedding" he chuckled.

"I know, since your mother and Aoi will be conniving" She giggled a bit.

"Here's a little something, she's a fashion freak" he agreed.

"So does Aoi, still I can't believe he and your brother are close" she thought.

"No wonder he's always at the office"

When they came back with their family Patricia was so happy showing designs, however Yuu calmed her and told that she should not stress the couple, since Misaki is pregnant and Usui just got out the hospital.

"Mother, Father, me and Misaki will be coming with you back in England, since we decided to have our long vacation and rest, she also wants to see out old castle" he said.

"That would be great!, you should bring her whole family as well! I want to have many more chats with Minako~" she said in a sing song voice.

"That won't be a problem" smiled by Sakuya with a thumbs up, "Besides me and Yuu-san can get some recipe for the wedding!" he boosted.

Later that evening they stayed at the place where many soldiers guarded the place.

Finally both in bed Misaki cuddled Usui who loved her affection, "I never knew our family could get that close" she mumbled.

"Well, since your family are easy going and mine who's very social well why can't they" Usui agreed.

"Takumi, can you not put n that awful cologne of yours? I mean I like how you smell normally" nuzzling her nose to the crook of his neck.

"I thought you like my cologne?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe because my pregnancy?" she looked at him.

"I guess, well I'm not gonna put any cologne then" he chuckled.

Finally after a long week, Usui can hug his beloved wife.

~Chapter End~


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Waking up the couple walked down the stairs, passing by the laughing men who were really amused to something while Patricia still wearing her robe taking pictured on her phone.

Joining the family Usui almost burst out laughing while Misaki took hold of his shirt and giggled.

"Ten years later he's still a sucker for those Fluffy little demons" Gerard shook his head.

Seeing Scot sleeping on the sofa due to the fact that all the room had been occupied and his room was borrowed by Aoi, he slept at the sofa cuddling a cute white fluffy kitten on his chest.

Later on Patricia woke him up and all the family sat on the dining to eat breakfast, "The Prime Minister's wife and I had been talking" Patricia started, "And Minako-chan had been very kind to help us as well and we thought maybe we can change a bit of a plan on your wedding dearies?" she smiled looking at the couple who wasn't so sure.

"Well, I considered your work as an Ambassador and many wanted to see you get wed, Misaki" Minako started, "I hope you would listen for a bit though" she asked.

"Well, you guys are really in to it so we leave you to do it so we're glad you're helping us" Misaki smiled holding her husband's hand.

"I agree with wifey" he winked receiving a laugh from the others.

"Well, since we're here in Japan we wanted you both to be wed here 'first'" Minako said with a smile.

"Eh?" both surprised.

"Well, since you're an official here it's better when you do a little public wedding I mean" Patricia said this time.

"I like that idea" Misaki agreed.

"Though we had a twist" Patricia added.

"Huh?" the couple quizzed.

"Well, we want your Japanese wedding to be in England, where you wear Kimono and a Catholic wedding here in Japan~" the ladies followed.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad, right?" looking at Usui.

"I like to see you in both" he smiled.

"Well, in that case, we'll proceed with the plan~" Aoi said in a sing song voice as he shook poor Scott who's trying to eat.

"Can you not shake me please" the poor guy pleaded and everyone laughed.

Later that afternoon Misaki was swooped by the ladies and Aoi to do some fitting, it was Sunday so everyone is present, even the Prime Minister's wife who joined in.

Poor Usui was left with the boys eating another round of barbeque and beer, "Next song!" Gerard demanded from the hammock while Usui and Scott sang another song, Scott with the guitar.

"Wow, demanding, try singing" said by Usui irritated.

"Don't, we'll suffer a typhoon if he does!" said by Scott who was followed by Usui with a laughing fit.

"Well, anyway, any song in mind?" asked Usui.

"I got one, though do you know the lyrics?" Scott showed his tab to Usui who recognized the song.

"This one's good" Usui agreed/

"Well, you get the full lyrics alright?" their leg dipped in the pool as they sat at the side.

"I'll start" Usui said.

[Usui]

"Cauz I don't never ever wanna see you lonely

Cauz your love is something that you just don't push aside

And I'll promise that I'll give you all my lovin

Girl I'll open up my heart because there's nothing to hide

Ohh ohh nothing to hide

Ooh ooh nothing to hide"

[Usui]

Girl open up your heart

And let your love shine through

Cauz what's inside you can't deny

Dem other guys was fooling you

I realize it from the start

All the games played on your heart

Cauz I've been watching you for so long

The love I witnessed wasn't wrong

[Scott]

I would never ever wanna c u lonely

Cauz your love is something that you just don't push aside (Usui)

And I'll promise I will show you all my lovin (Scott)

Girl I'll open up my heart because there's nothing to hide (Usui)

Ohh ohh nothing to hide

Ooh ooh nothing to hide

[Usui:]

"Girl let's just fall in love

And start a family

Cauz I know the man above

Made you especially for me

I promise I would give my all

To support your every need

I would sacrifice my life

To fulfill your every dream"

[Scott]

I would never ever wanna c u lonely

Cauz your love is something that you just don't push aside (Usui)

And I'll promise I will show you all my lovin (Scott)

Girl I'll open up my heart because there's nothing to hide (Usui)

Ohh ohh nothing to hide

Ooh ooh nothing to hide

[Scott followed by Usui:]

I'd be tossin' I b turnin

Just feeling all your pain

I said the fiah still burnin'

Cuz all of us remains

I promise we could last forever

Will nevah make u cry

I know that we can make it

Cauz there's nothing to hide

[Usui:]

I don't never ever wanna c u lonely

Cauz your love is something that you just don't push aside

And I'll promise that I'll give you all my lovin

I got nothing to hide

Ohh ohh nothing to hide

Ooh ooh nothing to hide

As they finished the others who heard the siblings sang clapped and was amazed they can actually other than playing with guns and tries to stay alive.

Misaki blushed after Usui winked at her.

"Have you set the date?" Usui pulled Misaki to his lap.

"Yeah, If it's fine with you we wanted to do it on Thursday" she said as she sniff his shirt.

"you really liked to sniff me do you?" Usui placed his chin on her head, Misaki pouted as Usui shifted to see her.

Chuckling, "You can sniff me all you want" he said in his chibi face kissing her nose.

Suddenly they heard the speaker played Sidekick by Dawin, and they saw Scott singing it and tried to dance it making the other laugh.

"I wish we can always be like this, at peace" Misaki wished.

"I do too, that's why I'll do my best to clean our inner government so there'll be no threats that's going to come when our little Angel comes" Usui answered.

"But please be careful" kissing him.

Later that evening they decided the new plan and the invitations, Minako was in charge of the family guests while, Gerard is the one in charge with the Political gusts from both sides of the family, Aoi on her dress and Patricia on the chapel and decorations, the two fathers are in charge of the food while the crucial was Scott who was in charge of the tight security and media.

Now that everything was settled the couple was at ease since everything has been taken care of.

The next few days after the invitations had been sent the media got one and caused an uproar to the couple and both the family being stalked by the journalist, good thing Scott got it under control and formally invited a crew that's going to air the wedding.

Many people got interested, which the family was hesitant, Scott however still upset what happened to his brother thus he set up a plan to catch all those responsible for it, letting Usui know he and his loyal men worked together, however Usui did not let Misaki know to avoid stressing her since she's pregnant.

However Usui thought of one familiar old man that was involve so he got him arrested since he received a money involving him to join a certain organization that his wife been fighting for years now.

Setting up a perfect plan before the day they leave the country, he want that man arrested by making Scott join the organization and be the Intel and get the list involve, with the approval from the Prime Minister they all agreed.

Monday morning The couple planned to have a family photo and pre wedding photo, wearing summer dress to accompany the season, the family had fun dressing up however Scott hated the multiple changing of clothes.

"First was for the couple, Usui had worn only board shorts that matched Misaki's sundress, plating in the pool was their theme, and then was joined by their pets, the two dogs and Licht, having sweet photos under the sun was too much for the female photographer, seeing how happy and really close the couple are.

Both sat on the grass Misaki between Usui's legs his hand snaked on her waist and her hand placed on top of his, in Usui's opinion, that was his favorite.

Next was the brothers, and like as usual, Usui and Scott tries to annoy their older brother by throwing him to the pool.

Misaki and Suzuna was sitting on the hammock, Misaki braiding Suzuna's hair who enjoyed the company.

Next was with their parents, having lunch together, Misaki and Usui feeding each other while the two older woman giggle and squealed, the two older men are trying to cook.

When it was time for them to wear formals, Misaki had worn a backless and strapless dress matching Usui's black suit, the other men worn the same while the ladies had worn pink dresses, and the men with tux and pink bowties, seating on a big sofa the ladies were sitting and their husbands stood at the back, but Suzuna's partner was her boyfriend named Shintani which Usui kept on teasing, Gerard stood at the right and Scott at the left at the edge of the sofa was the oldest man in the group Richard.

Another, Usui and Misaki sat at the huge grand stair case and Usui wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing each other.

Gerard wanted to have another photo with his brothers on their combat uniform, Usui worn his JSDF full combat complete with rig, Gerard also his with his chest holster and Scott who decided to wear his heavy tactical rig full of magazines and carry his sniper on his shoulder, he thought it was badass, but Usui thought it was too much.

Misaki with her office staff and friends at the staircase dressed in their office attire.

Usui and Misaki wanted their unborn baby to join, thus they took a photo where the photographer set up some baby room, an all white themed baby room, Misaki sat on a furry carpet Usui slouching on the floor his huge hand around Misaki's bare abdomen wearing her silky shorts and matching spaghetti tank top, Usui now on his white tank top and shorts.

Lastly, Misaki's wedding ring and Usui's ring joined together while his military ring and dog tag was the background, the photographer took the shot for the cover of their pre-wedding photoshoot.

Days later it was finally the day before the wedding, sadly the couple out of tradition must separate and not see each other for a day before the wedding, poor Usui was stuck again with his brothers and another annoying part is his older brother trying to kill him an annoying nagging because he got drunk.

Meanwhile Misaki was suffering the same feeling like Usui, she was missing him and she doesn't know why but she thought of one thing, her pregnancy hormones.

~Chapter End~


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

Finally it was the day, Misaki being dressed by the ladies and admired how beautiful she is, Minako cried a bit seeing her oldest daughter in a beautiful dress, Aoi admired his work. Satsuki and the others did her hair as well.

As they finished many of the ladies took some photos with her and cried a bit thinking it was just a few months back since she met Usui and now she's getting married to him 'again' though they were proud of her since she became a real woman by putting herself to love a man, other than the country she wanted to protect and it's people's interest.

Getting her in the limo leaving the hotel she was in, she wasn't surprised with many guards patrolled and posted around, saluting at her with head held up high, paying their respect, "Please take care of our Boss, ma'am" said by the head of the security telling her to care for Usui.

"I will" she smiled.

Helping her in the vehicle they left, many back hammers are convoying to her vehicle front and back together with motorcade protecting the front, passing by the busy street of Tokyo, many flashed their cameras since the convoy was being followed by the media and being aired on live TV and building screens.

Usui however rode military style, many black hammers convoyed his parade while he rode on his white hammer limo, being followed by his brothers riding in two other deferent colored hammer, wearing his full collared white uniform, his name plate on place, Medals, Air force badge, Royal military knight badge, thick golden aiguillettes, military sash and so fort, he was complete, even his buckle was shined, taking off his cap his brothers joined him, though Scott worn Red while Gerard had worn black since they have deferent departments.

Military in uniform saluted on the high ranking officials that's passing by, Usui's saber in hand clutched tightly and proudly walking the isle entering the church.

Walking down the aisle, his march were accompanied by bag pipes curtsey of his brother Scott, saluting he walked half way, with his smiling patents all five of them walked till the end of the isle, dropping his parents to the front row where they were supposed to sit, his brothers joined him at the altar.

Many flashes of camera came to their way, the picture of his ring and Misaki was flashed on the huge LED at the side of the altar where many liked it when their pre-wedding photos where shown, the media wanted to have the copy thus Scott gave them beforehand, to show it to the start of their live program.

Shortly later the bride arrived, Usui was about to bolt running to her out of excitement but remained because she might get upset.

Opening the double mahogany door beautifully carved Usui's stoic face suddenly turned in to all smile and wide eyes, audibly gulping, "Dude, we both know what you're thinking, but please you need to go though this agonizing ceremony first" after that remark from Scott everyone cracked up and laughed.

The Canon in D ~ Celtic Wedding Ceremony Entrance played and Misaki was joined by her parents to walk in to the aisle, the LED flashed their Pre-wedding photos, Misaki on her other wedding gown while Usui on his other military formal that has a tie.

The guest admired the song however the couple was on their own world staring at each other, Usui didn't notice but he was smiling madly while Misaki blushed a little yet smiled the same, it's like living on a fairytale being married to him.

Usui loved how her wedding dress hugged her curve, it was a backless neck strap gown, with many beautiful pearls and beads around, the gown scattered around the place, it was hard for her to walk but was helped by her father, and the tail was being lifted by Edgar and Lydia's twins.

Usui thought the walk was like years, however finally Misaki reached the altar and wad given to Usui, Sakuya gave them his blessings and burst into tears.

As the wedding started everything went on smoothly, Usui though the sermon of the bishop, he kept on telling Misaki how beautiful she is and how lucky he is.

It was finally the exchange of rings and vows, "The ring please?" the Priest asked.

Scott patted all his pockets, and was sweating hard when Gerard handed him the box, "Why on earth is that with you?" he glared.

"Well, you forgot it when you were having a fuss when you lost your kilt" Gerard argued back.

"Guys" Usui called still being ignored.

"Why didn't you remind me?!" Scott.

"I'm not your secretary" Gerard retorted, Usui having enough he took little pillow where the rope that bond them together and slapped it to their heads.

"What?!" the two glared.

Can you guys do that later, I'm in the middle of my wedding, and hand me the ring!"taking the ring.

"Oh.. sorry" they apologized and was followed by a laugh.

"You're ruining my wedding" he grumbled while Misaki giggled at their antics.

"Oh… and you enjoyed it?" Usui chuckled looking at Misaki.

"Can you guys please do that later?" Misaki stifled her giggle.

The priest asked them to tell their vows and their message, Usui was the first one, inserting the ring on her finger, "The day I met you, it was an ordinary one, I promised myself to be professional and watch how the Iron Woman works and do her job, and I was amaze that you never failed me on my expectations, eating threats as your breakfast and never seemed to be bothered by it. The longer we were together the many flaws I discovered from you, however that flaws made me love you, the day you were almost killed, was the day I heavily fell for you. Thinking the well being of other than yourself, I admired and loved that. I promise to love you till the day I die I love you and our unborn, I also promise to have many more children with you" he smiled.

"I will be there when you need me and I will be around you even it irritates you sometimes, I mean really" he thought of the time she hated his presence, "I could never ask for more, I am complete with you by my side, Misaki Ayuzawa, not the Ambassador of Japan but as an ordinary woman, I will protect, love and care for you even if it meant you want me to wear that frilly pink apron that your sister gave" earning some few laughs, "Or persuading me buy you those chips that you always love to eat even if it's un healthy" he ended with a smile.

"I don't know if you're the Stalker alien I hate or the Clark Kent that I love, but either way you are both that I love" the two brothers at the side burst out laughing when Usui threw them a glare, Misaki giggled at his reaction, "I say you're an alien because sometime you act like one, thought at time I find you attractive when you're on your superman mode, like the time when you save me, I was really scared you might get shot at that time because you were not wearing a bullet prod like you always do, why because you were half naked, I was scared you might get shot because of me and I don't want you to be dragged on my problems, and now you brothers as well is also dragged along" she sighed.

"Don't worry, we're fine, besides if things get out of hand we'll just throw Scotty boy here in the pit" Gerard said and Misaki followed with a giggle.

"Why always me?" groaned by Scott.

"You're the hardest guy to kill" Gerard and Usui chorused.

"Just get on with the wedding" the priest cleared his throat.

"Usui Takumi, I Misaki Ayuzawa Usui will love you always and be there to support you in life, always remember to ask and I'll be there to help you, I'll light your ways as always and make you happy, I love you and your family especially your mother who is always there to support us and help us in decisions, and also your brothers because at time it seems they amuse me to see you in a very annoyed way and sometime your childish ways" she thought, "Meeting you wasn't a bad choice but actually a lucky one because if weren't for you my gray days will never be colorful just like now, Takumi, I love you and always will till the day that I die, I'll be with you on our ups and downs get through them together, again I love you" her voice cracked.

"The Gro-" the priest was cut short by Usui.

"Can I say one more Vow?" he asked and the priest smiled.

He kneeled on both knees and touched her abdomen, "Hi baby, I your daddy would like to vow also that I would take care of you and your mommy and your future siblings, I promise that" kissing her stomach, the media caused a bit of an uproar that she was pregnant.

After that short vow he made, the priest finally said he could kiss his bride, gently lifting her and giving her a long passionate kiss the guest clapped and congratulated them, but Usui wasn't finished he gave her another round of kisses because of the reason that he missed her.

Walking the aisle again the soldiers raised their sabers to form an arc Usui carried Misaki with a smiling face, the guest threw petals and confetti at them, gently placed her to the limo prepared Usui immediately followed, the driver closed the trap window that connects him to the back seat for the couple's privacy.

Usui then pulled Misaki to his lap and started to kiss her for another round.

Arriving at the said reception which was a beach reception, they were catered to the hotel first so that the couple can change, both were brought to their room, and thei change were already prepared Misaki had a blue with gomamela print Hawaiian maxi dress and Usui on his blue tie and gray vest to pair with his gray dress pants.

As guests arrived they headed back, Usui placed a gomamela flower on the back of her eat and kissed her forehead.

Meeting the guests, and welcomed them the party started as they planned, Usui with his bestmen (his brothers) and groom's men took their photos from the photographer, so did Misaki on her brides made and maid of honor.

And it was the beach side with the compliment of the sunset at the back ground, the brides maids worn short summer dress while the maid of honor worn the same maxi dress but pink, the boys worn the same thing as Usui however their bowties are pink.

The day turned night and everyone had fun drinking and complimenting the couple, wishing them a happy marriage and congratulated them to the surprise baby coming and was even surprised it was already a month old.

Funny how the family teased the brothers to play just one song, and teased the groom to do it for the bride who was madly blushing.

Finally it was the end of the celebration, the coupler retired to their room and Usui, well, he'll be the alien that Misaki said and have fun on your imagination.

~Chapter End~

A/N: And on Violet-san's words (Yoga).


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20~

Three days later after the grand wedding that their family had organized, the couple are now having their rest back at the Usui-Ayuzawa Manor which was previously an Ayuzawa mansion.

Misaki with Usui are now watching TV at the study together with Aoi who's assisting Misaki.

Misaki checked some of the papers when Usui switched channel on the news, _"Well, we still all think that wedding was fabulous even though the strict and proper general has his funny sides when he's with his brothers!"_ giggled by the lady.

" _And I might say that was the most interrupted wedding I had ever attended"_ the other replied, _"still that was a great wedding"_

" _I agree Violet-san"_ giggled by Sakura, _"Though I hope she lets us interview her again"_ she wished.

Usui changing the channels again with a sigh, "After that little brother segment of yours, goodness I can't take you three seriously now" Aoi snorted.

Misaki stifled her amusement and continued to work.

"So when are you both going to England?" Aoi asked.

"In few days after Scott finish his work here, we're all going" Misaki replied.

"Well, I'm coming since I'm your secretary and personal assistant" Aoi declared.

"Or your coming because of Scott" Misaki snorted.

"Maybe" he turned.

"I'll go check the security system if it's working well" Usui stood and kissed his wife.

"Careful don't stress yourself or the wound will open again" she reminded and he smiled.

After installing so many new security around the place Usui still not satisfied, since his brother had alarmed him about the family being targeted, also since Scott didn't want to himself be involve he assign his trusted man to do the inside job, alerting them.

To Usui's delight he now has many list of those people and one by one he's been doing a great job secretly assassinating them.

"Say, Misaki I heard Mr. Eito got shot yesterday" Aoi stated.

"I guess me and Usui need to visit his wake today then?" Misaki thought.

"I guess, besides you don't have any appointments today" looking at his notes.

"That's good"

"I'll arrange your security and car for your visit" Aoi said.

"And you're not coming?" Misaki wondered.

"I am, but Scott is going to get me"

"I'm wondering what's your status"

"I thought you're not the intrigue type?" Aoi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm just wondering since he's stuck like glue around you every time you're around him"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise"

"We're dating" and Misaki almost burst on squeals.

"How and when?!"

"Is this a one on one show?" Aoi dead panned.

"Geez, I'm just asking, since 'he's my brother-in-law' and your may secretary" she guilt trip.

"Fine" he sighed, "He liked he since he finds me really comforting when treating his beard and hair, and we started to date last week" he admitted.

"So it's all about the beard?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh?"

Yes, because he loves how I treat his beard, and in fact I like t trim and style it and no, since he likes me for who I am"

"Goodness Aoi" Misaki almost burst.

Back at Usui who just received a call from the Prime Minister, "It is confirmed that all the trusted official that had voted are joining the organization, sir" listening to the Prime Minister's reply, "I understand, my squad are on the move, sir"

"Thank you" he then turned his phone off and headed back to his wife.

Entering the room, "Takumi, we're leaving in an hour we're visiting Mr. Eito's wake"

"Alright, I'll go just prepare" he said and headed in their walk in closet.

"We'll I'll leave you both to prepare and I'll head down to wait" Aoi as he left the room.

Misaki following Usui to the closet, picked a mini black dress, Usui worn a white button down and black blazer leaving his tie.

Later on Misaki came down with a stylish hair let down and curled at the end and light make up but quite a velvety lips that Usui loved to kiss.

Entering the prepared limo they were followed on to the convoy and headed to another Villa.

Arriving they gave their respects to the family of the late, in return they thanked the couple who came and visited immediately.

Usui remained on his cold self as everyone mourned to the dead person, Misaki sensed it was just his old self showing dismissing it.

After they finished praying the wife of the late official thanked both of them again and talked to them at the garden where a small banquet was prepared for the guests.

Usui remained quiet throughout the whole interaction.

Finally Misaki decided to head home after a few minutes, bidding her farewell to the widow, they were escorted back to their own home.

After they changed Usui headed out to the garden to get his brother's call, with a happy result of their conversation he headed back to Misaki and decided to spend the day with her.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: Retaliation starts


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~

The day before they leave, Usui set something with his brother going on a short trip, Misaki agreed since it was rare for Usui to ask things like that.

Leaving with only him and his brother to go somewhere.

"Where'd Takumi-san go?" asked by the ladies.

"He and his brothers had some business to take care of, they'll be back" Misaki replied.

"Say Misa-chan, please be careful since many of the important official had been killed one by one" Subaru warned.

"Takumi will always be there, Subaru-san" Misaki smiled confidently.

"Gosh, I really need a man in my life" Gon comically joked.

"Seriously?" laughed the others.

"Sakura-san will come to visit later for another inside interview, ma'am" said by Mochi her new cook and the same time girl companion at home and she's in charge of making all Misaki's cravings.

A while later the crew arrived and started to take footage of the whole security swarmed place, thought they loved all the frames and photos of the couple and all their family.

"Say where's your hubby?" Sakura asked.

"He's with his brothers they left quite a while ago" Misaki replied blushing at the hubby remark.

Meanwhile, "Everything's prepared" said by Gerard who changed to his all black combat and has a head phone on.

"Good, I want Scott in position" Usui instructed riding deferent vehicle and wearing a suit minus the tie.

"Always been and always ready" preparing his sniper and secondary ammo on his leg, wearing the same thing like Gerard except he was with his rig.

"In position?" Usui followed asking again.

"Almost, give me a second" the two older siblings saw they brother free climb a building where they hid and parked their cars, communicating through hidden radio inside their vehicles.

"You're on cue" Gerard instructed to Usui.

Usui drove his hammer around a corner and in the huge warehouse, many guards were there carrying guns, loading his own ammo to his chest holster he stepped out his car.

Meeting a familiar man eye to eye, straightening his attire, "Good to see you made it Usui-san, and congratulation on your wedding" the fat man snorted.

"Thank you Mr. Kimura, however, why did you summon me in such place?" he asked.

"First things first" Kimura's men pointed their gun at his head, "You see, I want to eliminate all possible threats on my desired position and safety" he said.

"And you're on the way so does your bitchy wife" Usui snapped when his younger brother shot all the men pointing at him.

Five silent shots were fired to all the men all hit in the middle of their forehead, "Not if I can help it" Usui pulled his gun and pointed at the fat man.

"Who do you work for?" he angrily spat.

"I work for no one"

"Then what do you gain?!"

"My wife and child's safety" and Usui shot him dead, "I never liked you actually" after that, "Call the clean and set up crew" Usui said to his mini mic inserted to his collar.

"Copy" replied by his older brother and proceeded to head out waiting to his brother who jumped from the tall beam and free climbed down.

"I never knew that fatty was also one of them" Scott walked beside Usui.

"I already sensed him to be one" Usui put back his gun to it's place.

"So any alibi when we get home?" Usui asked.

"Actually I do" replied by Gerard.

"In lighten me"

"Well, it involves an angry Scott" he said and Usui chuckled.

"Fuck both of you" grumbled by Scott.

Back at home Misaki was a bit busy with personal questions about her and her marriage when Aoi who sat beside her received a an email distracting the take.

"Who emailed?" Misaki asked.

"Just Scotty" Misaki peeking at his phone she almost squealed to see the screen saver.

"When was that taken?" she said in an amused tone.

"Does my relationship with your brother-in-law interest you in a way?" raising his brows.

"No not really but I might say you both look cute"

Sakura peeked to his phone and squealed seeing Aoi on a very short bikini like shorts and loose girly shirt, Scott on the other hand was half naked and wearing his gym shorts, body full of scars and a full shoulder Celtic tattoo.

And it seemed they're on a couch.

A little later the brothers arrive, and Usui brought along a two body size teddies, "Goodness Misa-chan we're being eaten by ants already! You two are too sweet!" said by Honoka.

On cue Gerard arrived laughing, "I swear there comes the time I'm gonna murder you" grumbled by a familiar deep voice.

"Aww…. You mad because of that?" teased by Gerard still laughing.

"You're next after that clown"

"WAHAHAH!" Gerard burst.

"That's it" pulling out his ammo from his thigh holster.

"Chill!" Usui stopped his brother.

"That douche needs to die too!"

"I know, just chill for a moment, we'll kill him some other day" Usui patted.

Misaki giggled at them, "Good thing you didn't get killed when you three are in the same car" she joked.

"Happy how I survived without being killed?" Usui winked.

"Shut it alien" throwing a pillow at him, the ladies giggled including Sakura, "Just go change" Usui chuckled and ran up to the familiar stairs and entered the first door.

Changing on his comfortable shorts and shirt he joined his wife on the sofa, "Where's you been?" she quickly asked.

"Well, we decided to tour Scott around the place and bought you this" pulling out a big box of chocolates.

"Aww these are my favorite!" taking them, "Thanks" and kissed him at the crook of his neck.

"Ladies and gentle men the Japan's cutest couple!" shrieked by Sakura at the camera.

"You've been craving for that huh?" Usui thought as Misaki handed him one chocolate.

"I guess" taking a bite.

"What's up with the two teddy bears?" she asked.

"Can't decide to get a pink or a blue one so I took both just in case we wave twins" Misaki blushed on that remark.

"So you're both already putting up a baby room?" Sakura asked.

"Well, its too early but he insisted" Misaki sighed.

"You can never be too early, hon" Usui replied.

"Sorry to intrude but can we see the baby room?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Sure" Misaki smiled.

Usui brought along the two bears along and placed it inside the white new crib" the camera man took all the corners of the room and showed it to the national public, Sakura admired the cute blue sky painting design and the rainbow with white clouds a sound system around the corner and many security sensor around the place.

"Well we need to add many more like rocking chairs and cabinets for the baby things and also the play mats and baby toys" Usui counted.

"He's going to be a spoiling type of daddy" Misaki snorted.

Later after the mini tour finished they headed back to the sala to finish a few more questions.

~Chapter End~


	22. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~

The next morning the couple boarded Misaki's Jet that was offered for her disposal because she was an important diplomat.

Throughout the flight Misaki got bored and asked Usui if she can see him fly a plane, Usui complied to her request trying to amuse her, when later on she yawned and Usui took it as a signal that it's time to rest, leaving the cockpit to the previous pilot.

Many hours had passed they arrived at England's airport, many press had already camped out and took some shots of the couple, Usui dressed in his usual white button down and three buttons undone with black shoes and trousers, Misaki in a white fitted mini dress, her bump slightly showing, Usui held her tightly and helped her down as many flashes came in their way.

Getting in the VIP area they were met by the Rachester family warmly greeted.

It was almost lunch so they hurried home and Misaki awed at the castle that Usui had lived throughout his childhood, funny how his father tells storied that his brothers used the halls as play ground and the armored guards as the obstacles.

As they walk passed many halls she saw many cute photos framed on the walls, it was her husband's funny childhood with his brothers.

As they stayed at the garden to have lunch with fresh air, Patricia blabbered about the baby.

Usui remained by her side reading the news on his iPad, Misaki took a peed and saw a news that interest her, "He was a shady man after all" Usui told her as he noticed her.

"I never knew either" Misaki looked stoic looking at the article.

" _Late Dokoro Tamura former Senator killed on a raid, and was caught one of the drug smugglers, family claims that they knew nothing"_ it reads.

Usui was content how his cover team managed that but nevertheless they managed to get the assassination clean.

Proceeding to their room to rest Usui took off his pants and was left to his boxers, Misaki on the other hand worn one of Usui's huge shirts that she liked and slept beside him.

Later that evening as they ate dinner Patricia announced that she wanted to put up a welcoming party for Misaki and the guest invited are the Rachester clan and some nobles, Misaki thanked her and Usui thought it was a great idea.

The next morning many family had visited the castle and greeted Misaki warmly and found her really interesting and great, wishing the couple a good married life and a bit of teasing.

"Goodness, Takumi moves fast" laughed by a bearded man.

"She's already a month long!" a lady laughed.

"Any way welcome to the family" they all said.

"Thank you" Misaki smiled warmly.

"They love you already" Usui added.

Later on the couple rested when Aoi arrived with few dresses for Misaki to wear in the evening. As they change many dresses Misaki was really anxious and uncomfortable Usui noticed it.

"What's wrong?" hugging her from behind hands around her waist.

"I look fat" she sighed.

"That's loads of shit, babe, you look gorgeous" kissing her, "You're just carrying our baby think about that" both looking at the body sized mirror.

"I guess, I'm eating for two now" she admitted.

"Beautiful" Usui remarked.

"Alright love birds, we'll go with the maroon and black motif" Aoi pulled a dashing black slim tuxedo with maroon bowtie, it was all black from button down to vest while Misaki has plain maroon evening dress with a black band on her waist, it was already common since Aoi always give her dressed that was backless, Usui however was a bit conservative so Aoi chose one that was also backless but has ribbon lazed covering the exposed area.

After that they headed down since everything had been taken cared off when Misaki was a huge pitbull wearing a military harness with an 'Air Force' print on its vest while it has another neck collar with a Marshal name on its rounded pendant.

"Marshall, huh and who's puppy are you?" Misaki ruffled the stoic dog that has a toy bone on its mouth.

The dog tilted his head, "Marshall!" called a familiar voice.

"Oh… he's yours?" asked by Misaki.

"Yeah… I just brought him home too" Scott patted the dog who dropped the bone, "He like you already"

"Where you headed?" she asked.

"I'll be seeing grandpa and grandma, I need to visit my Scottish base" Misaki's mouth turned 'O' shape.

"And you where you headed?" he asked.

Well, mother asked me to have tea with her at the parlor"

"oh… then you better be on your way, I need to change on my kilt and head there" he sighed.

"Well, good luck and have a safe trip" she bid.

"Thanks"

Misaki joined his mother-in-law, handing her a thick album with baby pictures she was really amused by Usui's baby pictures and pictures growing up.

Later that evening the couple dressed as planned and matched the family, however Richard Rachester the current duke worn his Scottish attire, young ladies came flocking at Gerard for they now he's single and occasionally ask who was the good looking guy at the picture, dressed in military formals and has a clean cut and shave, standing taller than Usui and Gerard.

Telling it's their brother, suddenly the door opened, came in was Scott still dressed in his kilt and military shirt and messy hair and beard.

"You're late" grumbled by Gerard.

"My bad, Things got messy back at the Air base, mate!" he argued.

"Just go clean up you Scottish cave man" Usui snorted.

"Mind you I'm bloody British!" and he left the room.

The young ladies that was flocking Gerard was stunned, "Who was that?"

"The hot guy you asked" he replied and got some more wine.

Misaki was greeted by many high social people and welcomed, some men flirted with her but Usui glared at them making them shiver and leave.

Announcing the new member of the family Misaki was then entered to the British social circle.

As Usui noticed Misaki was tired, he asked his mother to be excused and was consented, Patricia taking charge the couple returned to their room to rest.

~Chapter end~


	23. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23~

A week later, Misaki's stay at the Raven castle was fun. Presently Misaki is having tea with her best friend Lydia and her new friend which was another Earl's wife named Esther apparently she's a daughter of a Marquis.

As the three ladies having tea Lydia's twin boys are playing at the old tree house that was maintained by the gardener.

"I can't believe that old thing is still standing" giggled Lydia.

"Well, mother had said that the three boys are very sentimental and sometimes go there to hide and rest" Misaki snorted. "Esther, you had been awfully quite, do you have something to tell us?" Misaki added.

"How'd you announce to your husbands your having a baby?" she hesitantly asked.

"OHH MY GOOODNESS!" the ladies burst.

"Are you?" again they both asked.

"Yes a week long" poor Esther blushed.

As the ladies then agreed to some things since Misaki is going through pregnancy and so does Esther, they decided to keep in touch as they go through the pregnancy.

"What is all this commotion about?" asked by the older woman who greeted them.

"Nothing much mother" replied Misaki and told her about Esther, and as expected she was happy about it too, deciding that later that afternoon to have a small barbecue since she missed Japan and asked her husband to prepare it since he was there accompanying her.

Yuu however thought getting the boys some light beer since it was a big celebration for Leon to be a father.

As the ladies talked on how will Esther announce they saw Scott chasing Aoi on the corridor, "Aoi, I'm sorry, I promised that I'll spend my day off with you" he pleaded, the guards looking at them was really amused seeing their most terror official pleading on a beautiful lady with raven long hair.

"Yes you did and your breaking it!" still walking.

Scott grabbed and carried him like a sack.

"That's it I'm taking you with me, and that still counts" Scott pressed and this time shifted the smaller man in a ladies dress to a bridal style.

"Was that Scotty boy?" asked Esther.

"Misaki, was that you cross dressing secretary?" asked Lydia.

"Does my son even know Aoi's a guy?" and added by Patricia.

"Yes, yes and yes" Misaki answered it all.

"Relationship?" Patricia pressed.

"Dating"

And the three ladies were shocked.

"At least Aoi loves my son" Patricia shrugged it off "I support them" she giggled.

"Wow, you're very supportive Aunt Patty" said Esther.

"Well, either you twist or turn the world I will be his mother and where he finds happiness in any way as possible I will be ther to support and cheer on him, that's what mothers are, dear" she advised.

"Aoi and Scotty are sweet as ever" laughed by Yuu who came back.

"You knew?!" pointed by Patricia.

"I thought you knew either?" Yuu asked.

"I never!" she burst.

"Oh well, at least we know now" laughed by Misaki.

Meanwhile at Usui's own study, two blonde men sat opposite of his classic office table, "I trust both of you that's why I asked both of you" Usui said.

"I agree, with you many in the parliament are weeds that needed to be pulled" agreed by Edgar.

"So does in my department" Leon sipped his tea.

"List them all, I'll as Scott to do the checking" said Usui.

"I already asked raven to do that just in case" handing him a thick folder.

"I'll just follow up and give mine tomorrow, I'll ask Noah to list them all" said by Leon.

"I might be a Japanese citizen but I'm still a native of this country and I don't want my family and close family friends to be tainted with those who seek power" Usui said seriously.

"Likewise my friend" said by the two men.

"Any idea on how to expose them and capture them clean?"

"Well, Scott told me last night about a certain law" Usui added, "Those officials caught red handed by the authorities will be stripped off right?"

"Indeed" Leon agreed.

"Well, let's expose them to their environment then?" Usui said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" both asked.

"Scott is on his way to his best friend the crown prince" he smirked.

"He'll tell things, besides we already started in Japan, and now the strong hold is weakening"

"Who's idea is that, I mean a secret cleanup crew inside the officials?" Leon intrigue.

"My wife, however she doesn't know how exactly I operate" he snorted.

"You're one sly man" Edgar shook his head.

"She'll kill me if she know I shoot those people who's trying to kill her" he sighed.

"How are you pulling these things in Japan?" they asked.

"I have some Yakuza friends assisting"

"you play dirty" the men laughed.

"Anyway we should head back to our women, we might making them wait" said Leon.

"So how's the married life?" asked Edgar to the two men.

As they talked a bit they reached the garden finding their wives eating with Patricia and Yuu, while the twins are now at the lake and tree house playing.

Esther then Pulled Leon to sit on her chair and blind folded him.

"What is all of this?" asked by Usui kissing Misaki from behind and placing his palm to her lower abdomen where the bump is.

"A surprise!" she giggled.

"And you seemed to be enjoying?" he quizzed.

"Well, you'll see why in a moment"

"Here" Esther handed Leon a Nutella jar full of its contents, handing him a spoon.

"Alright, shall, I guess the food or the flavor?" he asked.

"The food" the ladies said.

As he taste it, "Uhm.. chocolate?"

"Right…" the ladies gigged after Esther replied.

"Nest one" handing him a jar of peanut butter.

"Peanut butter?"

"Uh-huh"

The next one was blueberry jam.

"Uh… jam?"

"Yes, close enough, it's blueberry.

Handing him the last one it was a banana flavored pure food on a jar.

"Hm… I like this one… I think I'm finishing this" he said and they laughed.

"Guess it?"

"Hmm… it taste like banana pure…" he said.

"Who eats those kind of things?" she asked.

"Lets se… uh… babies?" as he continued to eat spoon full.

"And?" she giggled as Leon stopped eating leaving the spoon on midway.

"You're joking?" grinning and Esther removing the blindfold.

She giggled, "AHAHAH!" and he carried her around.

"Congrats soon to be daddy!" cheered by the ladies.

"How long?!"

"A week" and she hugged him back.

"No wonder we're having barbecue" Edgar added.

"Nothing beats backyard grilling" Usui said.

"I got light beer for the occasion" said by Yuu handing the boys bottles.

As the family were having fun, the tour guide with its tourists talked to the old Duke with some questions as he walked going to the garden seeing his family celebrating something, the tourists took many photos of the place including the family.

Scotty walked angrily on the corridor with huge stomps ignoring the greetings, wearing his military and armed clad, bear shaved and had his clean cut, Aoi chased after him.

"That is why I don't want to bring you there!" he grumbled.

"Give me a break, I just greeted him and befriends with you best friend what's wrong with that?!" Aoi retorted.

"Didn't you see he was openly flirting with you 'in front of me?!' and you even replied back!" pounding his way to the lobby to head to his study and lock himself up.

"Uh-oh… lovers quarrel" laughed by the old man.

He's loyal butler chuckled, "they're all sweet and next thing you know they'll be yelling" he replied.

"Flirting?!" Aoi retorted.

"You know what, just go with him and leave me alone!" and he ran up to his study taking off his jacket shoving it to Cedric who happened to pass by with Gerard.

"What just happened?" he asked his grandfather.

"Lover's quarrel" he chuckled.

"They're dating?!" Cedric and Gerard burst.

"For a military man like you, you didn't notice" and he walked off with his own guests.

"Augh!" burst by Aoi to Misaki.

"Chill, bestie~" Misaki tried to calm him.

"How can I chill when he suddenly ran off like that?!" crossing his arms.

"By the way Aoi love the new dress" Patricia complimented.

"Thank you, Scotty bunch chose this" and after mentioning his name he pouted, Misaki bit her bottom lip out of amusement seeing her pressy best friend on a pinch to cry.

"Ahem" Misaki cleared her throat, "Why'd you fight?" she asked.

"He got angry when I talked to the prince"

"I see, however, didn't you see his rage? That was a high level jealousy" Misaki added.

"Why would he be jealous when I just thanked the price for the compliment?"

"Well, in men's point of you we're very protective with our mate, you might not notice it but you got used to being female all the time that's why you didn't notice" Usui chuckled.

"You know, you should talk to him calmly" they advised and he walked to his boyfriend's study hesitantly.

~EXTRA~

(A/N: Let's give Aoi his own love story shall we? /I hope you'll support me on this/ *Cries*)

Meanwhile, Scott removed his inner shirt and roamed on his office half naked.

Reading the files that Usui left to his table he started to go through it with sour attitude.

A creek on his door was heard when Aoi slowly stepped in like a scared sheep.

"I told you to go away" he growled.

Aoi attacked him with a hug, "I'm sorry!" he cried, still he ignored, but after feeling his toned abdomen a bit wet, he closed his eyes in agony and lifted Aoi's chin and kissed him.

"Just always remember your mine please, I dislike you talking to other men other than me of my family members" lifting him on the table to sit and started to kiss him again.

"You really like to bite lips do you?" Aoi said as he sobbed.

"Only when it's your though" and he continued Aoi liked his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Scott, you got company and as promised I took care of everything" the door suddenly flung open and when Gerard laid eyes on his brother half naked and trapping Aoi on the table he almost shouted.

There seemed to be some people behind him when Scott cleared his throat, "Aoi please excuse me for a moment" caressing his chin.

Poor Gerard retreated running for his life while Scott took his gun out and started to follow.

The people who followed Gerard never knew Aoi was a guy since he already disappeared after Scott left.

~Chapter End~


	24. Chapter 24

~Chapter 24~

Time flies by for the couple's stay in England, they have three more day till they go back to Japan and to their usual daily work lives. Currently the couple are at the family parlor having tea with Usui's parents while the others are busy with their own work.

When later on Patricia got called to some important matters, Usui felt Misaki being bored so he asked her with the question he hadn't asked for months now.

Proceeding to the kitchen the staff and the chefs watched them in an awe how candid they are as a couple.

Usui trying to teach her how to roast a chicken because she said she was craving one, Usui taught her how to do it. Chefs are impressed on how she learns quickly, spending their day together, Misaki wondered where is her personal secretary when Usui reminded her that Aoi followed Scott to his own office.

Later that afternoon as she was relaxing at the lake side, Usui was called by Gerard, Misaki was then on the company of Lydia and Esther talking about some women things while the other two house wives were really intrigue of her work and back ground as a student way back.

"Well, I enrolled as a Law student in Tokyo U, my father afford to enroll me because he became the Prime Minister's Chef, and be cause they're also close friends, the Prime Minister offered me a Scholarship after finding out I was enrolled there, he also took me in on my senior years as his apprentice" she told.

"Kyaaa! You're so talented and smart Misa! I wish I can be like that brave going to law school however I graduated as a nurse" pouted Lydia.

"By the way how'd you and Edgar meet?" Misaki asked.

Lydia blushed, "OMG tell us!" demanded with Esther.

"Well, I was working as a nurse back at the United Nation's base in Iraq, and there I met an arrogant man named my husband" she said making the two ladies giggle,

"He usually open flirts with every female at the hospital and brags, I hated him that time because he usually tease and plays with my feelings" she grumbled as she remembered. "When a certain day our base got bombed and one side of the hospital got damaged and attacked. I was patrolled on that part too, and coincidentally he was there to be the guard" shaking her head, "As I was helping move the patients to another safe sector, he insisted I move but what can I say I had an oath so I stayed, when everyone was already transferred, sadly I was the only one left when the terrorists attacked, I was shocked when someone dived on to me and took me"

"Wow, Lydia good thing you didn't get hurt" Esther said worriedly.

"Well the rescuer was the one who got hurt though" she sighed.

"Poor guy" said Misaki.

"Well, Eddy came back for me even when he was badly hurt and has five shots on his leg and shoulders" she said guiltily.

"Well, that's what soldiers are, I myself is always worried about Takumi, especially from the rime he was stabbed on the chest that almost took his life" Misaki looked down and rubbed her small bump.

"Eddy was a tough on, after we got into safety I pushed him to be operated however, the doctors weren't available, they were all busy at the time with all the patients so I made him sit and started to take the bullets out of his flesh, sewed it and bandaged him, I apologized for the part where I didn't anesthetics though" she giggled, "Still he was his arrogant self and winked at me telling me 'I'm a soldier am I not?" she said in a manly voice.

They giggled at Edgars remark, "But how did you both got together?"

"He confessed that he openly flirted with my co-workers to make me jealous" she snorted.

"We dated and… you know the rest" Esther protested.

"Unfair~" she pouted.

Meanwhile Usui on a phone call, "Raku-san, thank you for the help" he thanked.

" _Anything my friend, after you saved our name I'm still in debt to you"_

"Can I ask you another favor then?"

" _If it means to kill all those who give our name a bad reputation, why not"_

"Well, then, I'll be back in Japan after three days, I'll explain everything, but I had reports of who is the leader of our problem"

" _I'll ask my wife Chitoge if she can get some news on her boys, I'll report to you and confirm"_

"Thank you"

Putting down the phone Usui headed back where the ladies are and brought along some snacks for them, Misaki was delighted it was her favorite chocolates when the two other men came back to pick up their wives.

~Chapter End~

* * *

(A/N: Sorry I didn't ask you if you know the two new couple (Leon and Esther) if you do, you had read their manga called (Kuro Hakushaku) similar to Earl and Fairy, also tell me if you want a 'One Shot' of Eddy and Lydia's story, lol)


	25. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~

As the couple about to leave the castle, Misaki looked at the newly posted family portrait, where she and Aoi was added, bidding goodbye to all the staff that came to care and loved her they entered the limo back to the familiar airport.

Misaki however as they boarded the plane started to cry Usui as usual comforted her, "I'll miss them" hugging his torso.

"You'll see them soon, I promise" Usui assured as he thought of something.

"Promise?" Misaki pouted, poor Usui trying to suppress kissing her.

"I hate this mood swings and all this hormones, its making me sad!" she wailed, the plane attendants found it amusing seeing the strict and professional Ambassador wailing to something trivial.

As time passes, they saw Aoi sulking hugging a puppy pitbull, "Aoi, are you alright?" she asked.

"Do I look okay?" Aoi sobbing hugging the puppy.

"Did he gave you the puppy?" asked Misaki again.

"Yes, and I named him junior" Usui almost burst out laughing.

"You'll see him soon" Usui said as he tried his best not to laugh.

Hugging the puppy as he sobbed at one end of the plane.

Finally arriving, the couple took rest, while Usui took a short important call, and instantly told Misaki that he needs to report by tomorrow, Misaki however also told him that she'll be reporting as well.

The next morning, the couple dressed on their professional outfits, Misaki complaining how she looks fat but Usui kept on reminding him she's not but only pregnant. As he stepped to the PM's office, the Prime Minister informed him that he still needs to report as a general though the staff may prepare him his own office the same building where his wife is, because he knew that he's still on her body guarding duties.

As he came back to Misaki's office to inform her he'll be next door Misaki pouted and dismissed him knowing he has some works to finish, to his dismay he spotted piles and piles of papers stacked.

Misaki however stayed in her office and petted Licht while the two dogs made rounds inside the building with the three idiots, being bored and the cat asleep she tried to bother Aoi only to see him still sobbing looking at the his screen computer.

The lady staff found it very amusing, remembering how feisty, tuff and sarcastic Aoi can be he's still like a girl with her periods on.

Misaki looked at the screen it was Aoi and her brother-in-law by the lake, Aoi hugging Scott while Scott snaking around his arm around his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the temple, taking it as a selfie.

Misaki felt his pain, and started to comfort him, also surprised to see a sleeping dog by his feet with a cute baby blue bed.

Comforting him, and trying to distract him by shutting down his PC and giving him random works like arranging all the files, even when it's already arranged he put up with it.

Usui finishing his transaction in the phone, he thought it was a good time to move since Misaki's in a safe place full of military security.

Asking Misaki that's he'll be out on an errand she bid him to be careful as he kissed her in reply, the staff can never get enough with the couple while Aoi shot them a glare.

Usui left the idiot trio in charge as he took his other two trusted men to accompany him namely Kanou and Yukimura.

Bringing them to another shady warehouse they met with Raku and his Yakuza gang, bringing along his wife's Mafia group to help.

Setting up a good pretend transaction, Usui waited on Raku's covered vehicle with his two other companions, Kanou who was quick to think he explained things to the smaller male so that he'll be updated since he was also tasked with other thing to help them end the illegal dens inside the government.

As the awaited man arrived Usui expected him to arrive since it was a big gang agreeing with business.

Usui wasn't also surprised since the big man himself got out the prison but to his surprise he brought along the jail guards with him, acting as if they're all his body guards and it turned out they are as he admitted.

The man named Richiyo Takinori shook hands with Raku and made some deal, Usui gave the signal to his other men as Raku and his gang had moved out the building receiving the money, while Richiyo still remained and checked every creates, Usui transferred to another vehicle but this time an armored hammer, he signaled that it was time to move in cornering the man behind everything even the so called authorities that turned their back to their duties.

As the military had moved in Usui joined the assault team, he's all geared up with tactical items including his own assault rifle, carrying his M4A1 full with gears, he aimed at Takinori decided to shot him dead, the jail guards who was armed fired back, while Takinori who was shot by Usui at his right shoulders picked up the RPG on the crate, to his dismay it was a fake one and it doesn't work, all weapons were the failed and rejected once that the military had confiscated from the terrorists.

As the armed guards fought back, Usui got shot on his arm where an armor can't reach him.

"She ain't gonna like this" he mumbled.

Making things quick he signaled to grenade all of the enemy hiding behind their black Sudan.

As there were no firing back Usui halted his men as he sneaked up around the burning car, finding the dead traces he called his clean up crew, heading back to the office with a patched up hand but still has a bloody jacket, he still thought of his wife hanging him alive.

His men remained on their usual faces trying not to snort at their boss's worried and pale look.

As he was passing the Ladies at his wife's office dozen of his fully armed men following behind, Aoi saw his bloody state, "You wife is gonna woop your ass reaaaaaaaally bad" he sarcastically said.

"And I'm ready for it" he sighed his men tried not to laugh at that comment.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A.N: sorry for the delay guys, I needed some rest since I was very tired from my cancer center hospital trip. My doctor had already scheduled my radiation therapy after I finish my two more chemos, I hope I survive, I love you all!


	26. Last chapter?

~Chapter 26~

Usui opened his wife's office door still his men followed him, Misaki after seeing his bloody jacket, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she burst.

"Sweetheart, calm down the baby!" he tried to calm her.

The soldiers behind him shivered at the hormonal wrath of their general's wife, "How can I calm down if you're bloody looking like that!" checking his wound by pulling up his sleeve, "And sit down!" pushing him to sit opposite to her desk.

Sighing that's already been treated, "Are you that scared you brought your whole platoon?" she glared as she dart that glare on to the armored men.

"Babe, please calm down, I'm gonna explain things, and as to all of you please wait outside" he sighed and started to explain things.

"Honey, you see, remember when you voted and assigned me to that special department?" he stated.

"And?" he angry features never left.

"I thought of some things and planning how to frame up and those responsible on your threats and surprisingly they all from the Senate"

"So you're responsible for all of the killings?"

"I didn't want to tell you because you would think I'm a killer or something, also I don't want you to worry about me that much every time I go on a mission" he sighed again cupping her cheek as he kneeled at her while she sits on the chair Usui supposed to sit.

"I don't care if you kill those people, what I care is about your safety, remember the time you were asleep for a week, it torn me, Takumi!" she burst out crying.

"Shhh… I promise today is the last day, I finished the mission, have I no more threats" kissing her.

Meanwhile outside, what's happening?" said by the soldiers when the PM rushed to congratulate Usui, only to be stopped by the lady staff.

As they listened to the shouting, soothing, crying and calming again, everyone thought of Usui on how he'll survive it, surprisingly they saw Usui unhurt and opened the door surprised to see the PM, inviting him in the couple offered some tea and talked about business regarding the a lot of things happened on the government, the PM started to get new and trusted Senate members from the lower cabinet, while Usui checked their back grounds and had them under probation by using a spy.

Misaki was proud of Usui completing the secret task however she wasn't amused by the fact he put his life on the line many times as he said, mean while outside Usui's men still looked worried about him hearing no reactions inside the room.

"Is General fine?!" the boys almost panicked.

Suddenly Aoi's phone ringed and read the e-mail, immediately he then turned his PC on, the ladies were surprised he didn't burst crying seeing his boyfriend on his screen.

Logging on to his account, suddenly a familiar face appeared, "Hey babe" the ladies behind giggled at that greeting, taking a peek at the man who talked.

He was half naked covered with a piece of sheet laying on his stomach holding his phone facing him.

"I presume you just woke up?" Aoi giggled at his sight.

"Yea… I've been in rough duties for days, trying to make my self busy, I miss you" he groaned.

"Aoi-chan had been crying every time he sees your picture" laughed by Erica, the soldiers who had no idea Aoi was a guy and had a crush on him was devastated knowing he had a boyfriend and that on isn't to mess with.

"Ohh… hi there everyone!" he groggily greeted, "If I can cry I would cry also, I miss you so much too, I had to keep myself busy and do lots of stuff for something" he sighed.

"Aww… don't work to hard baby, I don't want to see you all patched up like your idiot brother" Aoi consoled.

"Speaking of idiots, where's my brother?"

"His as is being woooped by his ever loving wife" everyone burst at that comment.

"I guess he got caught?"

"And you knew something?" Aoi threatened.

"Actually I knew a lot since I'm the same as him" he admitted.

"you're happy I'm not around so your ass is saved?"

"Nope, I actually want my ass wooped" he joked.

"I guest I got you trained then?" Aoi jokingly replied.

"Maybe?" he winked.

Aoi groaned, "Serously, just don't get hurt alright?" Aoi worriedly said.

"I will, and where's junior?"

Aoi lift the sleeping puppy, "Still not used to the time zone" he sighed.

"he better protect mommy from predators there" glaring at t some men at the back.

"Don't worry" Aoi assured, will I got to get to office now" he sighed as he stood revealing that his only wearing a very short and tight Under Armour elastic boxers, Aoi had to keep himself lip biting as his boyfriend messily scratch his hair.

"Babe, I gotta go, I need to get washed and freshen up, or you want to join me?" he joked.

"Aoi shot his computer blushing.

"KYAAAA! How far did you go?!" pressed by the girls.

"None of your concern!" and he walked out.

Later that afternoon Misaki came out with a fresh look, the ladies even the soldiers wondered how she still looked beautiful even if she wailed for an hour, but dismissed it, the Prim Minister and Ambassador who's head of the authority of such mission awarded those remained loyal to the government, while other countries immediately heard of the news that the Japanese government had immediately responded to those corrupt politicians and people on positions, however, the Prime Minister still thought of those who's still silently corrupt, thus tasked a certain new official to follow up.

As for Usui he liked his new office beside Misaki's he can easily check up on her and help her with heavy work such as piles of paper works.

A week later as for the news quickly spread except thing that Usui and his men did, the Prime Minister was then praised while the truth was it was the couple, Misaki with the idea and Usui with the action however it was a good publicity to the Prime Minister and a quiet life to the couple, their heavy security lessened.

A year have passed Misaki have given birth to two cute boys that looked like mini Takumis, Aoi remarked something funny even the Prime Minister's wife laughed so hard, "No wonder you needed your husband 24/7, that explains why you craved him more than food you asked him to bring" the family laughed minus his boyfriend due to some mission overseas.

Aoi and the ladies even recalled when Misaki really wanted to eat a hot ramen fresh from Kyoto, Usui as a funny and reliable husband and a man in command even took matters to his hands, he took one of the choppers and flew to Kyoto, packed the food to a hot container and brought it in a hurry only to be rejected after when Misaki felt like eating ice cream from a nearby convenience store.

The prime minister then said, "The struggles of being a husband" as he laughed it off.

The babies are now few months old and was allowed to be brought to the office, funny how the Prime Minister always barge in her office and play with the crawling babies on their wide play pin.

Misaki giggled at the thought where Usui had troubled time assembling the whole thing also the toys that comes with it.

"Are you sure you need no help on that one, sir?" asked by Naoya holding on to little Richie, the oldest of the twins nibbling on his bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Usui said as he sat on the floor wearing his military clad scratching his head with the screwdriver.

"Sir, boss said that she wants that one done when she comes back" reminded by Ikuto added, this time cradling the ever bouncy youngest Takuma which resembled his mother's active and fun personality.

"And apparently she'll be back from the meeting 5 minutes by now" Ryu added.

"Well, I'll prepare for the worst then?" he sighed.

Back at Misaki having a meeting, "Gosh dear, can I play with the twins later?" said by the lady sitting beside her as she replied with a nod.

Also there's this one time she also thought of seeing her green eyed superman in a panic, she had to hold his three boys at bay not to help him, Usui trying to calm one baby after another, Richie cried the other would also when one would calm down the other would start another fit, the process repeated.

Presently the couple are now about to head to their office, Misaki and Usui holding their babies while Naoya drives and the two others got the baby things and the couple's bags for the office.

As they were on their way, while at the office.

"Good morning, Hiroto-san" greeted by Honoka to the new official.

"Is Aoi-chan already here?" the poor man never figured out that Aoi was a guy and started to court him despite he knew Aoi's dating someone, brushing it off that the man lives overseas and not knowing the unknown boyfriend is one hell of a killer, 'literally'

As the man dressed formally in classy suit and has a military badge and Japanese flag on his chest standing with a strong build of muscles leaning on Erika's table, "Sorry, sir, but Aoi-chan isn't here yet" the ladies avoiding calling Aoi Him nor her to trick the arrogant man in to something he'll regret soon enough, the other male staff and soldiers that works in the building agreed to give him a lesson because they hated him too, even Misaki.

When later on, "Is my love arrived yet?" a familiar man appeared, clad in plain khaki pants with six pockets, dessert colored military boots, plain shirt and his brown full collar leather jacket, a flower and chocolates in hand and a big smile.

The big man has a long messy blonde hair and a thick beared.

"Scott!" the ladies happily greeted, Hiroto was confused whom he called love, "Aoi-chan didn't arrive yet"

"That's perfect, I have surprises" he smiled, "And I have souvenirs for you guys too"

"You're the best big guy!" Erika patted him.

The man didn't like the respect the staff gave to the man.

"Visitors in this office are not allowed in this time, or either you need to have an appointment" he sharply said.

"Oh… is that a new policy? Because the last time I was here that shit isn't existed" Scott pissed grabbing the smaller man by the collar and lifting him, noticing the badge and he was from the Air-force, "I see you're my brother's dog" he smirked, "I presume you do some hand to hand combat?"

Scott proceeded to put his flowers and chocolates (five boxes) to Aoi's table and taking off his jacket revealing his tank top that molded his own muscles, "Why don't you show me?"

Hiroto launched himself and tried to punch Scott but it was neutralized and was countered grabbing him by the collar and lifting him, his biceps swelled with his chest muscles trowing him on Erikas's table and destroying it on the process.

Aoi with the couple and their babies, rushed when Gon called and waited to them outside, he rushed to call his boyfriend's name, "RICHARD PATRICK Scott RACHESTER! STOP THAT!" Aoi shocked to see a broken table and a few pots, Scott looked at his lady like boyfriend, he threw Hiroto to the shelf.

"That is why I never go to his bad side" Usui commented as he chuckled.

"Sorry for the destroyed things" Scott hugged Aoi, lifting him, "I missed my lady boyfriend" kissing him.

"I missed you too, silly, you gave me a heart break when you didn't contact me for a month!" he playfully slapped him.

"I had some busy days to surprise you with" he chuckled.

"A months worth of paper loads just to have vacation to see me?" he guessed.

"Much better"

"Surprise me"

"A transfer" Aoi pouted. "Haha of course you need more fillers, a transfer to the Japan's ministry of defense yet I'm still under the British military and keeping my rank" Aoi was so happy he hugged Scott tightly.

"Congrats man! you finally got something that you've been asking good old prince Charlie?" patted Usui.

"Yeah… he finally allowed me to" sighing, "One more thing" he took his jacket and pulled out a velvet box, "How about a trip to New York and get you name done?" he proposed, Misaki and the ladies squealed.

"Are you serious?!" Aoi covered his mouth with both hand as his tears fell.

"You finally found your balls to ask him!" laughed Usui.

"Wait 'HIM?!" burst by the bloody man being helped by the moron trio.

"Yea… what? You didn't know? Everyone in the office knows!" Naoya said as the other two agreed.

"You mean that pretty face is a guy?" eyes wide open.

"You got a problem with that" glared by Scott.

"I'm out of here!" as he walked limping with his ripped tailored suit.

"Finally someone gave it to him" Misaki snorted.

"Everyone hates him, sir" said by Ryu.

"Well, I'm gonna surprise him by not telling him I'm his boss then" Scott said.

Later that afternoon the Prime Minister was shocked to see the poor office but brushed it off since it was being cleaned, Scott was given an office to the same building, only a few floors apart since he works for the British government.

EXTRA~

As Hiroto working on his paper works the ladies are being nosy and squealing, Hiroto listening, "I heard we have a new hot boss!"

"More hotter than Hiro-kun?" his ears perked up.

"Also, he is a high ranking official in England and the current duke!" squealed the other.

"What does he look like?"

"Well, I saw him earlier reporting at the Prime Minister's office! He's blonde with a clean Becham cut!"

"Oh.. that one's classic!" when suddenly the man they are talking about arrived all eyes on him.

He stands 6'4 feet tall clean high and tight faded cut with a clean shave, wearing a full camouflage uniform with many patches and bage, showing his high rank, thick boots and a chest holster holding his two guns with its extra mags.

Taking off his Beret he introduced himself, the golden ring indicated that his married that sent dismay to the ladies, "Good morning, my name is Richard Patrick Scott Rachester II, the current Duke of the Hirose Family, Ranked Air marshal at the age of twenty-two, status, married and if youask to whom, it is Aoi Rachester, the Ambassador's secretary" their mouth left hanging.

"And I guess you'll be working for me, mate" he said in perfect British accent and darted his smirk to poor Hiroto giving him a new kind of 'threat' he learned from his older brother named by hs sister-in-law the 'Alien'.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I'm still thinking of making a sequel where Misaki and Usui struggle to let their twins go to their first day of school~


End file.
